Dimesion : Hetalia
by Suiseko Lawliet
Summary: Unos chicos hacían un portal dimensional y, por un pequeño error, trajeron a los personajes de Hetalia a nuestra dimensión. Lean las futuras aventuras que estos tendrán con el trió de jóvenes hasta que puedan volver a su dimensión. Advertencia: puede contener algunas palabras fuertes. T por futuras escenas.
1. Chapter 1

** Hola, aquí Suiseko con un nuevo fic. Esta historia se me ocurrió un día pensando "que pasaría si algún día hago un portal dimensional y traigo a los personajes de Hetalia al mundo real". Y (después de estar como idiota pensando como los forzaría a hacer yaoi), pensé en escribir este fic, también celebrando que me acababa de inventar un nuevo amigo imaginario.**

**- ¿Por que en vez de ir a otros lugares, inventas amigos?- pregunta Lis.**

**- Porque las demás personas (o mejor dicho las de mi ciudad) son malos conmigo- le respondí.**

**- Si no fueras tan rara- comenta.**

**- Ser raro es lo mas awesome que hay- respondí poniendo una pose estilo Prusia (como amo a este personaje :3).**

** Como sea, voy a hacer una presentación rápida y vamos con el fic. Roy (si, ese es su nombre, no pregunten porque le puse ese justamente), saluda:**

**- Hola, soy Roy y se podría decir que soy algo así como la contratarte masculina de Lis, les mando saludos a todos.**

** Bueno vamos con el fic.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera, LatinHetalia aparecería, Argentina e Inglaterra se reconciliarían (aunque es algo imposible) y habría mucho yaoi y el GerIta abundaría. El titulo tampoco es mio, se lo debo al cabeza de chorlito de mi hermano.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Dimesion: Hetalia.**

** Capitulo 1: Accidente y encuentro desafortunado.**

En una casa, casi en las afueras de la ciudad, un extraño trió de jóvenes estaban haciendo una extraña maquina, que, si todo salia como querían, los transportarían a otras dimensiones. Una de ellos (la que estaba dictando las instrucciones), tenia cabello marrón claro (en las puntas) y oscuro (en la raíz), con ojos del mismo color, alta y con un largo vestido celeste. Otra (la que ajustaba las tuercas), era casi igual que la primera, exceptuando que su cabello era completamente castaño oscuro y tenia los ojos color verde esmeralda. Vestía con una remera con la bandera italiana y una pollera roja que le llegaba hasta un poco mas que las rodillas. El único hombre de la habitación (que estaba programando la maquina), era pelirrojo con ojos color gris, un poco mas alto que las dos chicas y con un aura mas tranquila. Vestía una remera color azul con la frase: "Keep calm and love the food"* y un pantalón verde. ¿Trabajo, escuela? Estaban de vacaciones.

- Bien, ya esta listo- celebro la ojimarrón.

- Hubiéramos terminado mas rápido si hubieras ayudado mas, Suiseko- le reprendió la otra castaña.

- Ya basta- dijo el pelirrojo cuando vio que Suiseko sacaba un mazo de cocina.

- Ella empezó, Roy- se defendió.

- Pero no por eso la vas a noquear- respondió-. Y Lis, podrías ser mas amable con Sui-chan.

- No gracias, ya lo soy suficiente- dijo, ignorando la recomendación.

- No hay tiempo que perder- exclamo Suiseko al ver que su amiga no iba a dejar de ser así.

Se acerco a la maquina y la encendió. Todo parecía ir perfecto. La maquina se mantenía estable y podía mantenerse encendida. Cuando los jóvenes estaban por pasar por el portal, todo se salio de control. El portal (que era de color verde agua) se volvió de color rojo y rayos color negro salían de el. De repente hubo un apagón y cuando volvió la luz la maquina estaba destrozada.

- ¡Maldita seas! ¡La p +~ madre! ¡¿Por que mierda no funciono?!- grito Lis.

- ¿Y como crees que yo lo se? Se supone que todo estaba calculado- contesto Suiseko.

- Chicas- las llamo Roy, interrumpiendo a las castañas que estaban discutiendo en un rincón.

- ¿Que?- preguntaron girándose hacia el pelirrojo. Este les señalo hacia un lugar de la habitación y cuando las chicas siguieron la dirección del dedo, descubrieron a los personajes de Hetalia.

- ¿Pero que demonios?... Los personajes de Hetalia- los tres jóvenes se miraron durante unos segundos y de repente se lanzaron contra ellos.

- ¡¿Que demonios les pasa a estos?!- pregunto/grito Inglaterra, el primero en reaccionar (en verdad Francia fue primero, pero se entretuvo al ver que le prestaban demasiado atención).

- Primero: no somos "estos", yo me llamo Suiseko, ella es Lis y el Roy- presento la ojimarrón señalando a cada quien-. Y segundo: lamento nuestra reacción- se obligo a decir.

- HA HA HA! No tiene ninguna importancia- dijo Estados Unidos- Soy...

- Si, sabemos quien eres, quienes son ellos y que son la representación humana de los países y como tales tiene obligaciones, etc, etc-recito Lis con su acostumbrada seriedad-. Excepto por Prusia, el es una ex nación que sigue existiendo por X razón- concluyo.

- No molestes a Prusia-sama, algún día yo conquistare el mundo y Prusia renacerá- comento Suiseko pensando en sus planes maleolares.

- Esta chica me agrada, es muy awesome- dijo Prusia, sin sorprenderse de tener una admiradora, ya que el era el hombre mas AWESOME del mundo.

- ¿Oíste Lis? Prusia dijo que era AWESOME :3- festejo la ojimarrón ganando la mirada extrañada de los países y un buen golpe por parte de su amiga.

- Por cierto, ¿Como han llegado aquí?- pregunto Roy, ignorando a sus amigas que empezaron a pelear.

- Solo recordamos que estábamos en una reunión importante entre los países y entonces apareció un vórtice rojo con rayos negros saliendo de el y nos absorbió~aru- respondió China.

- ¿Dijiste un vórtice rojo?- pregunto Suiseko con nerviosismo y las naciones asintieron. Los tres jóvenes se miraron con nerviosismo y decidiendo con la mirada quien les daría la noticia.

- Esto... Hay una buena y una mala noticia. La mala noticia es que nosotros los trajimos a esta dimensión y la maquina se rompió- dijo Lis.

- ¿Están diciendo que ustedes nos trajeron aquí y no pueden regresarnos?- pregunto Rusia con un aura que no auguraba nada bueno.

- P-pero todavía tenemos los planos, así que podemos volver a hacerla- comento Suiseko con algo de miedo.

- Solo tardaremos unas tres o cuatro horas- concluyo Roy sin miedo a la presencia de Rusia (tal vez el único en el mundo).

- Bueno, solo tenemos que agarra los planos...- pero antes de que los pudiera agarra, una bola de fuego (que nadie sabe de donde salio) los quemo hasta reducirlos a cenizas- Gracias a Dios que tenemos una copia- pero una segunda bola de fuego también quemo la copias- ¡Maldita seas! ¿Otra vez?

- No hay problema, todavía queda una copia en mi laptop- dijo Suiseko, pero la laptop exploto de repente- NOOOOOOOOOO! U.U- gritaron los jóvenes.

- Ya, de seguro había otra copia en otra parte- aseguro Alemania.

- No, solo estaba en mi laptop- respondió la ojimarrón mientras comenzaba a llorar. No era por los planos, ese era una perdida menor. Lo importante eran sus novelas, las pinturas de Lis, las recetas de Roy y lo mas importante de todo **su ANIME**.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito general por parte de los países y los tres jóvenes.

- Bueno, todavía queda una solución- dijo Suiseko una vez que todos se tranquilizaron-. Las llevare con el mejor mecánico de toda la ciudad- concluyo mientras hacia una "pose de héroe" (o en su caso de heroína).

- ¿Quien es el mejor mecánico de la ciudad?- pregunto Inglaterra con una gota gorda por la pose de la joven que le recordaba a su ex colonia.

- Quien mas ni quien menos que el gran...

- Su estúpido hermano- interrumpió Lis.

- En parte tienes razón- acepto la ojimarrón.

- ¿El mejor mecánico de la ciudad es un niño?- pregunto Prusia.

- Primero: el hermano de Sui-chan tiene 21 años, no es un niño- empezó Roy-. Y segundo: nosotros tenemos 18 años y creamos una maquina para viajar entre las dimensiones- concluyo con orgullo.

- Pero, la maquina no funciono- comento Japón ocasionando un aura depresiva a los tres jóvenes.

- ¿Cuando pueden llevar a reparar la computadora?- pregunto Estados Unidos con alegría, pensando que cuando la maquina estuviera terminada se la llevaría*.

- Bueno, mi hermano puede que este de vacaciones (o huyendo de los policías) así que dentro de algunos días- respondió como si nada y asustando a las naciones (excepto a Rusia). Su hermano huía de los policías y ella y sus amigos eran "científicos locos".

-Ve~ por mi esta bien mientras halla pasta- dijo Italia, acomodándose en unos de los sofás de color crema de la casa.

- HA HA HA HA! Por mi no hay problema- comento Estados Unidos y las demás naciones lo segundaron.

- Bien, ya veremos como hacemos para acomodarnos, gracias a Dios que hay mucho espacio en esta casa- agradeció Suiseko. Entonces el estomago de todos empezararon a rugir por la falta de comida-. Lo mejor seria hacer la comida. Lo bueno es que aquí tenemos al mejor cocinero del mundo- comento mientras que China, Francia, España (que no comente que estaba ahí) e Inglaterra se levantaban.

- ¿Por que te levantaste Inglaterra?- pregunto Francia.

- Porque dijo "el mejor cocinero del mundo"-respondió con cierto orgullo, ocasionando que todos en la sala (excepto los que eran demasiados caballerosos o inteligentes para no reírse en la cara de Inglaterra) se rieran.

- Esto... Yo me refería a Roy- aclaro Suiseko mientras empujaba a su amigo a la cocina.

Dos horas después, la comida estaba servida. Diferentes comidas de todas partes del mundo se podían apreciar en la mesa (que estaba unida a otras para que todos comieran en ella).

- Bien, pasta para los italianos, paella para España, hamburguesas para Estados Unidos, wurst para los alemanes, pot au feu para Francia, Sushi para Japón, etc- dijo una cansada Suiseko mientras su amigo cabeceaba en la mesa.

- Esto esta delicioso- dijo España.

- Sublime- califico Francia. Las demás naciones asintieron en señal afirmativa.

- Denle gracias al chef... zzzzzzzzzzzzz...

- Maldición, ya se durmieron los dos- dijo Lis mientras se sacaba de encima a su amigo-. Suiseko, mira, Alemania esta por violar a Italia.

- ¿En serio? ¿Donde?- pregunto entusiasmada mientras sacaba una cámara de quien sabe donde. Los aludidos se sonrojaron al comentario de la castaña, pero Hungría (otra que no comente que estaba y que también había sacado una cámara de quien sabe donde) se acerco a Suiseko y se fueron a hablar en una esquina apartada.

- Bien, en otro tema mas importante- dijo Lis después de despertar a su amigo y ganándose varias miradas de odio (nada es mas importante que la comida)-. Tenemos que ver donde va a dormir cada uno.

- Yo ya había pensado en eso- dijo Roy, que estaba adormilado, pero en todos sus sentidos. Agarro un lápiz y un papel y se puso a distribuir a cada uno en varios lugares-. ¿Que les parece?- pregunto una vez que termino.

- Idiota- le grito Lis dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza. En el papel todas las chicas iban a dormir en su cama y los demás dormían en el suelo.

- Bueno, fue la mejor idea que se me ocurrió, y no oigo una mejor- dijo mientras se protegía de los golpes que aun llegaban por parte de su amiga.

- Ejem- todos se giraron hacia el origen del ruido, encontrando a una Hungría y una Suiseko con ojos brillantes-. Nosotras tenemos una mejor idea- dijeron y por el brillo que había en sus ojos sabían que no debían confiarse. Los países porque conocían a Hungría y los dos jóvenes porque sabían que cuando los ojos brilla con perversidad tenían que tener cuidado.

- Esto se que va a traer problemas, pero dilo- se resigno Lis.

- Bueno en esta casa hay 15 habitaciones y 10 camas y somos justamente 18, por lo que nos dividiremos en parejas y dormirán dos en cada cama- explico Suiseko.

- Eso... no parece un mal plan- comento Austria (son 18, hay muchos que no nombre, ya se diré cuales son).

- Bien la distribución va a ser así- empezó Hungría-. Alemania e Italia; España y Romano; Grecia y Japón; Estados Unidos e Inglaterra; Francia y Canadá (interrogante de la mayoría: ¿Quien es Canadá? Hasta a Hungría se preguntaba quien era); Rusia y China y Austria y Prusia- concluyo con cierto fastidio en la ultima pareja.

- Te falto Roy y Lis- termino divertida Suiseko al ver que todos los colores se le subían a la cara a su mejor amiga.

- Antes duermo con el gato- grito ella por encima de las quejas de todos los países, excepto por algunos (como Alemania e Italia, que ya estaban acostumbrados). Y el gato, bueno este estaba entretenido jugando con Grecia y los demás gatos que lo rodeaban

- No se aceptan quejas y si alguien tiene una mejor solución en la que todos podamos dormir en una cama, la oiré gustosa- declaro, pero todos se quedaron cayados.- Bien, así me gusta. Vengan, les enseñare el dormitorio a cada uno.

Y los llevo por un largo corredor que estaba lleno de puertas en el segundo piso. Antes de que todos entraran a las habitaciones designadas les anuncio:

- Mañana nos levantaremos a la 0900 horas, sin excepción, el que se levante antes, tiene que hacer el desayuno para todos, entendido?

Todos respondieron con un vago si y entraron a sus habitaciones correspondientes con la pareja de cama correspondiente.

Nadie podría soportar mucho así y no se imaginaban en las situaciones que se acabarían metiendo...

**Continuara...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-**

**Y este seria el primer capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Les voy advirtiendo, este fic puede que contenga yaoi (solamente si me lo piden, pero yo elijo las parejas). Y también les quiero decir porque no traje a todas las naciones. El motivo es que no importe que tan grande sea la casa, tiene que aplicarse a la lógica y muchas personas no pueden estar en la misma casa (por mas grande que sea, con solo imaginarme lo que se gastaría en alimentos (por no mencionar en agua y gas) se me hiela la sangre). Otros puntos que quiero aclarar es que:**

**1) Los tres personajes mas jóvenes (Suiseko, (o yo misma), Lis y Roy) ya terminaron la universidad pese a ser tan jóvenes.**

**2) Van a ver muchas apariciones de mi hermano, porque el muy idiota me amenazo (a quien engaño, lo pongo porque también tengo pensado en un par de situaciones con el).**

**3) La ciudad en donde están los personajes es ficticia. Técnicamente esta dentro de Argentina (es mi país y pese a algunas "cositas" no lo cambio por nada), pero es una combinación entre Mar del Plata y Capital Federal.**

**Y 4) Si quieren que aparezca un personaje de LatinHetalia lo tiene que decir por un reviews, diciendo el nombre del personaje, que país representa, como es, etc. Ya veré la forma de ponerlos en el fic.**

** Por ultimo, debo pedir que por favor que dejen reviews con criticas, sugerencias, bombas, tomatazos (en especial tomatazos, necesito tomates para las Italias y España o sino se mueren de hambre), etc.**

** Hasta la próxima actualización :3.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hola, aquí Suiseko con la actualización del fic. En primera, agradezco a las personas que dejaron reviews y agregaron esta historia a favoritos, espero no decepcionarlos con los capítulos que vengan :D. En segunda les aviso que a partir de este capitulo va a empezar un poco de yaoi, así que el que no le guste, puede dejar de leer el fic, yo no lo voy a obligar a leerlo.**

**- Pero aun así, nos obligas a aparecer a nosotros- me reclama Lis.**

**- Opino casi lo mismo que Lis- comenta Roy.**

**- ¿Acaso no tengo aliados o que?- pregunto y los dos niegan.**

** Lejos de eso, les aviso que LatinHetalia va a aparecer a partir del tercer capitulo, pero no todos (ya dije que muchas personas no pueden vivir en la misma casa, no importa que tan grande sea), ya verán como los hago aparecer. **

** Bueno, no molesto mas y pasamos al nuevo capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera, LatinHetalia aparecería, Argentina e Inglaterra se reconciliarían (aunque es algo imposible) y habría mucho yaoi y el GerIta abundaría. El titulo tampoco es mio, se lo debo al idiota de mi hermano.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Dimesion: Hetalia.**

** Capitulo 2: Desastres en el supermercado.**

Los tres jóvenes se despertaron temprano por la mañana repitiendo: "Solo fue un sueño, todavía no probamos la maquina y eso fue un sueño/pesadilla por los nervios". Se oyó como se caían varios artefactos de metal y un olor horrible junto con mucho humo llego hacia la habitación.

- "Y ese es Roy, se le habrá quemado la comida"- pensaron Suiseko y Lis, pero al poco tiempo se levantaron alarmadas, ya que a su amigo nunca se le quemo ninguna comida desde que lo conocían (y eso que era mucho desde que se conocían). De repente, recordaron todo lo que había pasado el día anterior no era mentira.

Todas las naciones y los tres jóvenes salieron de las habitaciones al haberse incrementado la cantidad de humo, mirándose los unos a los otros y discutiendo con quienes podían.

- ¿De donde viene todo este humo?- gritaron algunos.

- ¿Y como quieres que sepamos?- respondieron otros.

- ¿Alguien vio a Inglaterra?- pregunto Estados Unidos.

- Espera, Inglaterra, humo- dijo Lis tratando de unir cabos. Todos en el pasillo hicieron lo mismo llegando a la misma conclusión y gritando asustados (hasta Rusia):

- ¡La cocina!

* * *

- Señores, nos encontramos en una situación critica- aviso Lis una vez que se deshicieron de la comida de Inglaterra (excepto por algunos scones que podrían utilizar de arma para otra situación).

- Nos hemos quedado sin comida por culpa de Inglaterra, hasta Licht se ha quedado sin ella- siguió Suiseko señalando a su gato.

- Tendremos que ir urgentemente al supermercado- concluyo Roy con cierto resentimiento. NADIE tocaba su cocina.

- En mi defensa, esa cocina tiene algo de malo- se defendió Inglaterra ante las miradas de los otros.

- Eso no importa en estos momentos- dijo Estados Unidos, que si bien estaba también un poco molesto, protegería a Inglaterra porque el es un HERO.

- ¿Y como iremos al supermercado?- pregunto Alemania. Los tres jóvenes pusieron unas sonrisas malévolas, estaban esperando esa pregunta.

- Sigan nos y les mostraremos- respondieron mientras se dirigían a afuera de la casa seguidos de los países.

Los llevaron hasta un garaje en el que fácilmente podía entrar cuatro tanques. Cuando abrieron la puerta, dejaron al descubierto un Lamborghini Diablo rojo, una Jeep Patriot gris, un Roll-Royce del 84 negro y ¿un colectivo?

- ¿Por que tiene un colectivo?- pregunto España.

- Lo robamos una vez y nunca mas lo devolvimos- respondió Roy con cierto orgullo.

- ¿Y por que lo robaron?- pregunto Italia con cierta curiosidad.

- Porque mi hermano nos reto y si no lo hacíamos teníamos que limpiar su casa por un mes- respondió Suiseko mientras se dirigía al colectivo. Abrió la puerta, subió hacia el asiento del conductor y grito-. Todos arriba del colectivo al supermercado.

- ¡¿Debes estar de broma?!- grito Romano.

- Si quieren ir caminando, bien por ustedes- dijo Lis empujando a su amiga y tomando el volante-. Solo tienen dos opciones: subirse al colectivo o ir caminando, la ultima no la sugiero, ya que son 10 KM hasta el supermercado mas cercano.

- No queda de otra- dijeron las naciones.

Todos se subieron al colectivo en fila muy desorganizada, mientras se empujaban para entrar primero y los empujados devolvían los empujones con insultos (excepto por Italia, que se mantenía cerca de Alemania).

- Un momento- pidió Suiseko una vez que todas las naciones se sentaron-. Que alguien cuente las cabezas para ver si falta alguien.

- Falta alguien- anuncio Alemania una vez que contó a todos.

- ¿Estas seguro?- pregunto Austria.

- Es verdad, falta alguien- comento Roy. Todos se pusieron a comentar quien era el personaje misterioso, ignorando el golpeteo insistente en la puerta del colectivo.

- ¿Oyen algo?- pregunto la ojimarrón, la única que se dio cuenta del golpeteo insistente. Todos en el colectivo negaron, pero el golpeteo incremento su volumen. Suiseko se giro hacia la puerta y encontró a la nación faltante: Canadá-. Lis, abre la puerta.

- Gracias por abrir la puerta, ya estaba pensando que me dejarían atrás- exclamo Canadá una vez adentro del colectivo. Todas las naciones se estaban preguntando ¿Quien era ese país?

- Bien, si ya estamos todos, es hora de irnos- dijo Lis mientras pisaba el acelerador con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que todos se hicieran hacia adelante.

- Bienvenidos al tour turístico de la trifuerza*, espero que disfruten este recorrido a toda velocidad, si sienten nauseas o alguna sensación de mareo, se les ruega que abran la ventana o agarren la bolsa que esta al lado de su asiento, no nos hacemos responsables por ningún daño físico o mental en todo el recorrido- recito Suiseko con una sonrisa demasiada tranquila, como si fuera normal estar yendo mas rápido que el sonido-. A la derecha se puede apreciar el Obelisco y a su derecha la torre tanque**. Mas adelante se puede ver nuestra antigua secundaria- esta estaba casi destruida y con algunos lugares quemados- y ahí esta nuestra ex-universidad- dijo señalando un edificio enorme que (a comparación de la secundaria) estaba intacto-. Y allí esta el supermercado. Gracias por haber viajado con la trifuerza*, el gasto de viaje se resolverá al final de su estadía- termino mientras las naciones se apresuraban en salir de ahí.

- ¿Como es que recibió una licencia de conducir~aru?- pregunto asustado China.

- Mi estimado China, todo el mundo puede conseguir una licencia de conducir cuando se amenaza al instructor- respondió Lis.

- Antes de entrar, les pedimos por favor que usen sus nombres humanos y que no causen ningún tipo de escándalo- dijo Roy, mirando a Lis, Francia y Rusia. Y así, entraron al supermercado Torrefour (una combinación entre Toledo Y Carrefour).

- Vamos a separarnos en grupos de a dos- dijo Suiseko-. Elijan parejas y después les daré un Walkie-talkie a cada grupo.

- Esta vez no voy a caer en un truco tuyo, Suiseko- exclamo Lis, que inmediatamente hizo grupo con Canadá que, según ella, era el mas tranquilo de las naciones.

- ¿Alguien se quedo sin pareja?- pregunto Suiseko (que estaba con Hungría) y todos negaron- Bien, aquí esta la lista de cada grupo y un Walkie-talkie, nos veremos en media hora en la caja 13- dijo. Los 8 grupos que había recibieron estos dos objetos y fueron a buscar lo que salia en cada lista.

- ¿Cual es el plan?- pregunto Hungría una vez que todos se fueron.

- Simplemente iremos por lo que sale en nuestra lista, que es la mas corta y después nos pondremos a espiarlos- respondió Suiseko- ¿Tienes las cámaras?

- Listas y preparadas- respondió Hungría. Las dos sonrieron un poco y fueron por lo que decía su lista.

* * *

** Alemania e Italia**

Alemania comenzaba a desesperarse, no había pasado ni dos minutos e Italia ya estaba molestarlo.

- ¡Feliciano! Concentrate en buscar lo que dice la lista- lo regaño el rubio.

- Ve~ Ludwig, no seas aguafiestas.

- Solo te pido que te concentres en esto, tenemos un limite de tiempo y tenemos que cumplirlo- dijo este agarrando los fideos que salían en la lista. Se dio cuenta de que Italia no estaba su lado y empezó a buscarlo con la vista, hasta encontrarlo coqueteando con una mujer- ¡Feliciano!- grito.

Grito tan fuerte que la pobre chica a la cual Italia estaba coqueteando escapo asustada. Entonces Alemania se resbalo con una cascara de banana, cayendo encima de Italia y en una posición un poco (muy) comprometedora, tan cerca que casi parecía que estaban besándose.

- Feliciano, lo lamento, yo...-se disculpo mientras intentaba levantarse, pero Italia lo interrumpió con un beso que al instante correspondió hasta que...

- ¡Alto ahí! ¡Quedan detenidos por exhibición publica de afecto!- grito un guardia de seguridad.

* * *

**España y Romano**

Estos dos estaban buscando lo que decía su lista, aunque le prestaban mas atención a un punto: **los TOMATES.**

- Oye Lovi ¿Crees que estos tomates sean suficientes?- pregunto España sosteniendo 7 kilos de tomates.

- No lo creo, bastardo- respondió Romano agregando mas tomates.

- Creo que hay que poner todo lo que aparece en la lista- comento el oji-verde, paseándose por los vegetales-. En especial las patatas, por algo las habrán subrayado.

- No, solo hay que llevar tomates- dijo el menor ignorando olímpicamente las patatas.

- Pero Lovi...

- No me llames Lovi, bastardo.

- Lovi, hay niños, no deberías decir esa palabra- lo regaño España.

- No me digas que hacer bastardo, yo...- empezó Romano, pero entonces un de los niños que había lo empujo, cayendo encima de las partes privadas de España. Este, al intentar levantarse, cayo encima de Romano ocasionando la posición 69.

- ¡Pervertidos! Policía, arrestelos- grito una mujer, mientras dos guardias los separaban. Estos solo decían una frase:

- ¡Esto no es lo que parece!

* * *

** Estados Unidos e Inglaterra**

Esta pareja se encontraba entre los estantes buscando los objeto que decían de su lista. Para suerte del mayor, les habían tocado las bebidas y la mayoría que salían eran alcohólicas.

- ¡Que marcas mas raras!- exclamo Inglaterra mirando las botellas. Había una marca que era de colores llamativos. Vio la lista que tenia en la mano y decía que agarrara de esa marca y otras (en especial las de vino), así que fue agarrando tres de cada uno.

- Arthur, no hay que llevar tantas botellas- dijo Estados Unidos que había vuelto de buscar las bebidas no-alcohólicas.

- Callate maldito emancipado- respondió Inglaterra dejando caer sin querer la lista que tenia en la mano. Estados Unidos la agarro y la leyó. Se quedo sorprendido por la advertencia que había al final de todo que decía: "Si esta lista cae en manos de Inglaterra su compañero tiene que asegurarse de que no agarre muchas bebidas, en especial del Frizzé, ya que esta bebida es un poco fuerte y no es recomendable beberla en exceso". Miro a Inglaterra y trago saliva. Justamente esa era la marca que estaba poniendo en mas cantidad.

- Iggy aquí dice que no hay que llevar muchas de esta marca- dijo Alfred mientras dejaba varias botellas en el estante otra vez.

- ¿Que haces? ¡Deja esas botellas en donde estaban!- reclamo Inglaterra forcejeando con Estados Unidos. Forcejearon tanto que algunas botellas se cayeron al suelo. Miraron un poco asustados como el liquido se extendía por el suelo, creando una combinación de colores.

- Seguridad al pasillo de bebidas. Dos jóvenes rubios, uno con anteojos y un mechón de pelo y el otro extremadamente cejon- sonó en un parlante y los guardias no tardaron en llegar y arrestarlos.

* * *

** Japón y Grecia...**

Estos dos se encontraban en la sección de mascotas, buscando comida para gatos, arena para la caja del gato e incluso juguetes para gato (en resumen, lo que había utilizado Inglaterra para hacer el desayuno). Era el único grupo en donde no había ninguna atmósfera incomoda y no iban haciendo ninguna cosa fuera de lugar.

- Kiku, creo que esa es la marca que nos pidieron- dijo Grecia con su típica voz tranquila, señalando a un paquete que estaba en el estante mas alto y, por lo tanto, lejos de su alcance.

- ¿Como haremos para agarrarlo?- pregunto Japón. Los dos empezaron a buscar una escalera o un banquito para poder llegar hasta el paquete. Como no había ninguno de los dos, a Grecia se le ocurrió una idea. Se acerco a Japón y lo alzo.

- Heracles-san, ¿Que esta haciendo?- pregunto Japón nervioso, tratando de bajar.

- Kiku, ¿Puedes agarrar el paquete?- pregunto Grecia. Japón se dio cuenta de la idea del griego y agarro el paquete. Le hizo una seña para poder bajar y el griego lo bajo con demasiada delicadeza. Cuando Japón estaba a unos centímetros del suelo, Grecia hizo un pequeño movimiento brusco y Kiku quedo atrapado entre los estantes y el cuerpo del griego.

- Heracles-san, ¿Que hace? Suélteme por favor- pidió Japón, pero Grecia se acerco mas a el-. Heracles-san...- no pudo terminar de hablar. Heracles lo había callado con un dulce beso, que el japones correspondió una vez que reacciono.

Poco a poco el beso se iba haciendo mas salvaje. El peli castaño agarro al pelinegro por la cadera y lo acerco mas a el, mientras que el mas bajo puso sus brazos en el cuello del otro. Grecia iba abriéndose terreno en la boca del japones con la lengua. Japón estaba explorándola boca del griego con la suya. Grecia dejo la boca de Japón para empezar a besarle el cuello, haciendo que el pelinegro suspirara y gimiera de placer. Los dos llegaron al punto en que la ropa no era necesaria, así que se la fueron quitando lentamente. Grecia acostó a Japón en el suelo y empezó a juguetear con sus pezones. Japón solo gemía lleno de placer. Ninguno de los dos se acordaba que estaban en un supermercado lleno de gente.

- ¡Alto ahí!- la policía, como siempre inoportuna los había hecho volver a la realidad-. Quedan detenidos por exhibicionismo publico de situaciones no aptas para niños y por desnudes- dijo el oficial, obligandolos a vestirse y llevándoselos de allí.

* * *

**Lis y Canadá...**

Este grupo estaban buscando lo que decía en su lista tranquilamente. Dijo tranquilamente porque Lis apenas notaba la presencia del canadiense, imposibilitandole enojarse/quejarse/hacer escándalo por alguna razón.

- Antes de que me olvide- dijo Lis volteándose hacia Canadá-. Che, vos, toma, es mejor que tengas el walkie-talkie en caso de que te pierdas- concluyo entregándole el aparato.

- Gracias Lis-sama, yo...- empezó Canadá, pero se do cuenta de que su compañera ya no estaba-. Oh, no-exclamo. Miro hacia todas partes buscando a Lis, pero no la encontró. Oportunamente para el, cerca de ahí estaba un guardia de seguridad y se acerco para preguntarle si sabia donde estaba su compañera-. Disculpe señor, ¿No ha visto a una joven de pelo castaño, ojos verde esmeralda y un poco mas pequeña que yo?- describió Canadá. El guardia, lejos de ignorarlo había oído cada una de sus palabras, para mala suerte.

- ¿De casualidad esa joven no se llama Lis?- pregunto el guardia y el canadiense asintió-. Sabia que esa maldita estaba en este supermercado. Escuche, no se acerque a ese demonio. Sino usted también ira a la cárcel- le advirtió el guardia empezando a buscar a Lis.

- ¡Oh, no! ¿Y ahora que haré?- pregunto Canadá desesperado. De repente se acordó del walkie-talkie y lo saco, con la esperanza de que alguien lo escuchara-. ¿Hola? ¿Alguien me escucha?- pregunto.

- ¿Canadá? ¿Eres tu? ¿Que paso?- pregunto Suiseko por el aparato.

- Me perdí y un guardia esta buscando a Lis-sama- respondió el rubio un poco mas tranquilo.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Como se enteraron de que Lis esa aquí?- pregunto la castaña. Canadá iba a responder, pero la chica hablo primero-. No importa. Quedate en donde estas, ya vamos por ti.

No paso dos minutos y las dos chicas ya habían encontrado al canadiense, que se había quedado obedientemente en el lugar que estaba.

- Bien, ahora a buscar a Lis- dijo Suiseko, pero antes de caminar un paso sonó su celular- ¿Diga?

- Hola Sui-chan- saludo la voz de Roy-. ¿A que no adivinas donde estamos?

* * *

**Suiseko y Hungría...**

Estas dos, al tener la lista mas corta, ya habían terminado de encontrar lo que decía en su lista (que si el/la lector/a quiere saber, solo eran chupetines, gomitas y helados***), así que estaban buscando a las naciones para sacarles fotos en momentos yaois.

- ¡Que tonta soy! Cierto que tengo esto- dijo Suiseko sacando un aparato que mostraba la ubicación de todos los países.

- ¿Que es eso?- pregunto Hungría.

- Es un rastreador. Ayer cuando comieron la cena, también comieron unos rastreadores que se instalaron en una parte de la boca- respondió la ojimarrón-. Los había instalado en caso de que alguien se perdiera, pero también sirve para esto.

- Perfecto- dijo la húngara fijándose también en la pantalla del rastreador. La pareja mas cercana era la de Japón y Grecia, así que fueron a donde estaban ellos.

Para suerte de ellas, llegaron justo cuando Grecia iba a besar a Japón, así que pudieron sacar fotografiás y hacer un video, hasta que...

- ¿Hola? ¿Alguien me escucha?- pregunto Canadá a través del walkie-talkie.

- ¿Canadá? ¿Eres tu? ¿Que paso?- pregunto Suiseko, mientras seguía sacando fotos.

- Me perdí y un guardia esta buscando a Lis-sama- respondió Canadá.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Como se enteraron de que Lis esta aquí?- pregunto, haciendo que Hungría la viera y notara por primera vez que estaba hablando con Canadá-. No importa. Quedate donde estas, ya vamos por ti- le ordeno al canadiense y guardo el walkie-talkie-. Vamos Eli.

Hungría siguió a Suiseko a regañadientes sin notar como arrestaban a Japón y a Grecia. En medio del camino mandaron a unos guardias en dirección contraria en la que se encontraba Lis (un grave error que después contare), hasta que llegaron a donde estaba Canadá.

- Bien, ahora a buscar a Lis- dijo Suiseko, pero antes de caminar un paso sonó su celular- ¿Diga?

- Hola Sui-chan- saludo la voz de Roy-. ¿A que no adivinas donde estamos?

* * *

** Roy y Francia...**

Este grupo estaba teniendo un pequeño problema. Normalmente Roy siempre estaba de buen humor, permitía que hicieras cualquier cosa, hasta si querías matar a alguien te dejaba hacerlo siempre y cuando tengas un buen fundamento para hacerlo, pero Francia estaba llegando al punto en donde la paciencia ya casi se le agotaba. Francia estaba haciendo algo que que lo irritaba de verdad y no podía soportarlo: estaba coqueteando con cada persona que había y eso era muy molesto.

- Ya basta, deja de hacer eso- le pidió Roy cuando un chico salio corriendo para salvar su integridad/virginidad por parte de Francia-. Ya va el quinto que se va corriendo por tu culpa y seguro le dejaste un trauma.

Pero el francés no lo oyó, había comenzado a coquetear con una chica, que también salio corriendo.

- ¿Que les pasa? ¿No quieren pasar un tiempo con el hermano Francia?- pregunto acercándose descaradamente a otra persona que salio corriendo.

- Es el oficial, ese es el pervertido que anda coqueteando con todo el mundo- lo delato na chica que había salido corriendo hace unos segundos.

- Corre- le sugirió el pelirrojo. El rubio lo obedeció y ambos salieron corriendo perseguidos por la policía. En medio de la persecución se chocaron con Lis.

- Idiotas- les grito mientras empezaba a correr también. Otros guardias aparecieron de la nada (que fueron hacia allí por culpa de Suiseko y Hungría). Lamentablemente, los atraparon y los llevaron hacia el cuarto de seguridad donde se encontraron con las demás naciones.

- ¿Que hacen aquí?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo-. Nos atraparon por unos problemas.

- Bien, esto se soluciona fácilmente- dijo Roy sacando su celular y marcando un numero.

- ¿Diga?- pregunto Suiseko del otro lado de la linea.

- Hola Sui-chan- saludo Roy-. ¿A que no adivinas donde estamos?

* * *

**En el cuarto de seguridad...**

Ahí estaban, todos reunidos con una Suiseko un poco enojada, una Lis muy indiferente, un Roy un poco nervioso y con varias naciones en parte asustadas.

- ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer, señor?- pregunto Suiseko.

- Lamentablemente no, esos dos- dijo el guardia señalando a Lis y a Roy-, van a estar una buena temporada en la cárcel, ya tiene varios arrestos y la orden de no volver a poner un pie adentro de cualquier Torrefour. En cambio los demás van a estar unas semanas, ya que no tiene ningún arresto.

- Bueno, no se puede hacer nada- dijo la ojimarrón encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿QUE?- preguntaron los países.

- No puedo hacer nada, ellos tienen pruebas- respondió Suiseko mientras se dirigía a la puerta-. Ahora si no les molesta, tengo que ir a hacer las compras.

Hungría y Canadá se despidieron de los países y siguieron a la castaña. Esta, una vez comprado todas las cosas de la lista, dejo las compras en el colectivo y bajo otra vez.

- ¿Que pasa?- pregunto Canadá cuando vio que la joven volvía al supermercado.

- ¿Recuerdan cuando dije que no se podía hacer nada?- pregunto y las dos naciones asintieron-. Era mentira. Solo no quería que nadie supiera nada por las dudas. Podemos rescatarlos, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Una vez dicho eso, esta se acerco al tablero general de electricidad y desconecto todos los cables. A continuación agarro un mazo de cocina del colectivo, les lanzo una sarten a Hungría y un bate a Canadá y entro al supermercado.

- Vengan, no se queden ahí- grito.

Los dos países la siguieron en la oscuridad hasta que llegaron al cuarto de seguridad, golpearon con todas sus fuerzas la puerta con sus armas y liberaron a las naciones y los dos jóvenes. Fueron corriendo hacia el colectivo y empezaron a conducir mas rápido que la velocidad de la luz (si es que es posible eso).

- Este ha sido un nuevo récord- anuncio el Roy una vez volvieron a la casa.

- ¿Un nuevo récord?- pregunto Alemania mientras las demás naciones los veían sorprendidos.

- Claro- respondió Suiseko sonriente.

- ¿Creen que esto no pasa seguido?- pregunto Lis.

Las naciones se miraron entre ellas pensando en una sola cosa: "Hay que tener cuidado con estos chicos".

** Continuara...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

** Y este seria el segundo capitulo. Gomen por la espera, estuve media ocupada entre la escuela y ademas estoy empezando una novela, y por si fuera poco tengo un examen de matemáticas (con la profesora que me odia y espera que cometa un error para burlarse de mi) y si no lo apruebo me van a castigar por toda mi vida.**

**- Haces demasiado drama, no porque la profesora te odie no signifique que te va a desaprobar, si desapruebas es porque eres tonta- me dice Lis.**

** Por cierto, no escribí como arrestaron a Rusia, China, Austria y Prusia porque según mi hermano "alargaría mucho el capitulo y aburriría a los lectores"**

**- Siempre lo criticas y aun así le haces caso- intenta razonar Roy. La relación entre mi hermano y yo es muy complicada.**

** Hablando de mi hermano, en el próximo capitulo va a aparecer (obviamente para arreglar la laptop), pero el fic no va a terminar ahí. Todavía tengo muchas ideas para poner en practica y el fic no va a terminar hasta que no se me ocurra ninguna idea (o deje de entretener a los lectores, lo que pase primero).**

** Sobre otro tema, les pido que no me maten (se oculta detrás de su amiga pero esta la empuja devuelta hacia el frente), lamento el mal intento de yaoi, soy principiante y no puedo escribir nada relacionado a romance sin sonrojarme.**

**- (pone cara de Fry) No se si soy demasiado inocente o soy tan estúpida que no puedo escribir mucho del tema.**

**- Creo que es la segunda- responde Lis.**

** Bueno eso no importa. Les pido por favor que dejen reviews, con criticas, sugerencias, tomatazos (en especial tomates). Si lo hacen les pediré a Hungría que me de las fotos de Grecia y Japón y se las enviare inmediatamente.**

**- *cof cof* mentirosa *cof cof*- dice Lis.**

** Hasta la próxima actualización :3.**

***: el nombre del equipo que integramos Lis, Roy y yo. Sacado de los juegos de Zelda.**

****: Les dije que era una combinación entre Mar del Plata y Capital Federal. Puse estos dos lugares porque estos dos fueron los primeros que me llegaron a la mente.**

*****: Para quien no lo sabe, los dulces favoritos de Lis, Roy y míos :3.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hola, aquí Suiseko con la actualización del fic. Agradezco a las personas que siguen dejando reviews, me anima demasiado y me da fuerza para no cae en la vagancia: D. Al final, termine aprobando el examen de matemáticas \(n.n)/.**

** - Era obvio que ibas a aprobar- me recalcan Lis y Roy.**

** En este capítulo aparecerán personajes nuevos (que en parte me hicieron que me agarrara un dolor de cabeza). Como les había prometido, LatinHetalia aparecerá este capítulo (se emociona), aunque en serio tuve serios problemas con los nombres, personalidades, aspecto físico, etc.**

**- Dios, eres patética- se queja Lis.**

** Ya verán como los hago aparecer (pone una sonrisa media psicópata).**

**- Tú y tus ideas Sui-chan- me dice Roy.**

**Bueno, que comience el capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera, LatinHetalia aparecería, Argentina e Inglaterra se reconciliarían (aunque es algo imposible) y habría mucho yaoi y el GerIta abundaría. El titulo tampoco es mío, se lo debo al maldito de mi hermano.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Dimension: Hetalia.**

**Capítulo 3: Todos contra Italia (después verán por qué).**

Ya había pasado un día desde la aventura en el supermercado y todos esperaban impacientemente el desayuno (de parte de los mejores cocineros de toda la casa). Todos estaban ocupados en sus propios problemas hasta que...

**"Hand in mine, into your icy blues  
and then i'd say to you we could take to the highway  
with this trunk of ammunition too  
i'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets  
I'm trying, i'm trying  
to let you know just how much you mean to me  
and after all the the things we put each other through and  
I would drive on to the end with you  
a liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full  
and i feel like there's nothing left to do  
but prove myself to you and we'll keep it running"***

- Mi celular- reacciono Suiseko, solo una persona tenía esa canción como tono-. Al fin mi hermano me respondió el mensaje- dijo Suiseko para empezar a leer el mensaje en voz alta:

"**_Hola Suiseko. Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes. No me está siguiendo la policía, me estoy escondiendo de ella. Aun así, podre ayudarte con la laptop, (¿De verdad es tan urgente?). Y no te preocupes, estoy en "la guarida". Ven a verme hoy a las 13:00 o sino no voy a poder atenderte (tengo unos asuntos pendientes)."_**

- Bien, eso significa que ya dentro de poco todo va a acabar- dijo Suiseko un poco decepcionada.

- Eso es algo bueno, ya no tendré que cocinar tanto- dijo Roy sirviendo el desayuno.

- Es una lástima- comento Italia.

- Son como unas raras, pero un poco placenteras vacaciones- segundo España y las demás naciones asintieron (pese a lo vivido el día anterior).

- ¡Qué asco, tiene morrón!- exclamo Lis lanzando su plato hacía varias personas. Estas contestaron también lanzando su comida, errando su objetivo. Poco a poco empezó una guerra de comida en la que pocos (los cuatro cocineros, los suficientemente maduros para no participar (que, cabe destacar, eran solo Austria y Alemania) y las dos Italias) no participaron.

* * *

**A las 13:00, en algún lugar de la ciudad...**

Los países y los tres jóvenes estaban frente a una casa que parecía abandonada, con el pasto el doble del tamaño que se consideraría normal, con varios brotes de una hierba alucinógena demasiado famosa (para el que no lo adivina, eran plantas de marihuana**), con algunas flores que los chicos advirtieron no acercarse ***, las paredes agrietadas descoloridas, algunas ventanas sin vidrios y sin algunas tejas en el techo.

De la casa salió un chico de pelo color violeta oscuro****, con ojos celestes casi verdes, estatura más alta de lo normal (para aclarar más alto que Rusia por media cabeza). Vestía una camisa a cuadros azul, un chaleco negro (pese a que estaban en verano) y un chupín rojo.

- Suiseko, pensé que vendrías más temprano, nunca eres tan puntual- dijo su hermano con una gran sonrisa malvada, como le encantaba molestar a su hermana.

- Tuvimos un pequeño problemas después del desayuno, que incluyo comida y muy pocos baños para muchas personas en una casa*****- se quejó Suiseko-. Señores y Eli, él es mi hermano: Fun Ghoul******- presento con demasiada indiferencia-. Fun Ghoul, ellos son mis "invitados"- concluyo dándole un golpe en el estómago con la laptop y entrando a la casa sin permiso.

El interior no estaba mejor que el exterior de la casa. Estaba lleno de platos y cubiertos descartables de plástico, el piso estaba realmente sucio y pegajoso, ¿Eso rojo de ahí era sangre? ¿Y eso blanco era lo que se estaban imaginando? Había una montaña de ropa encima de un colchón supuestamente limpia, pero con un olor tan horrible que no se podía entender como los tres jóvenes no se habían mareado al entra a la casa. El único lugar que estaba completamente limpio era en una pared donde estaban acomodados varios discos de bandas de géneros distintos: desde rock hasta pop ordenados cuidadosamente por año de lanzamiento y después por aprecio que le tenía.

- ¿Así que tus "invitados" son los personajes de Hetalia?- pregunto Fun Ghoul desde el marco de la puerta.

- Si idiota- respondió Suiseko acomodándose en el colchón ganándose la mirada extrañada de las naciones que apenas se podían mantener de pie por el olor.

- Oye, ¿Por qué le habla así?- pregunto Inglaterra.

- ¿Y cómo puede estar tan tranquila con esta peste?- cuestiono Austria.

- Suiseko y su hermano tiene una relación muy especial- respondió Lis.

- Y Sui-chan vivió 15 años de su vida con su hermano, está acostumbrada a la peste- agrego Roy.

- Si no les importa, dejen de comentar sobre el olor de mi casa- pidió Fun Ghoul con un aura más atemorizante que la de Rusia-. Y Suiseko, la laptop va a estar lista dentro de 3 minutos.

* * *

**3 minutos después...**

- Aquí tienes la laptop, cuídala bien, podría volver a explotar si se cae- dijo mientras se la entregaba.

- Bien, tendré cuidado, idiota- prometió haciendo una seña para que todos salieran de la apestosa casa.

- Por cierto, lindo colectivo, es un buen medio de transporte, deberías agradecerme- exclamo desde el jardín esquivando tres navajas enviadas por los tres jóvenes, de verdad, le encantaba molestarlos.

Entonces apareció un helicóptero de la policía, que apunto inmediatamente contra el peli-violeta.

- Fun Ghoul, estas rodeado, no tienes escapatoria- dijo un policía.

- Nunca me atraparan con vida- grito empezando a correr más rápido que Italia cuando veía a la armada inglesa.

Los policías bajaron a toda velocidad del helicóptero para perseguirlo, pero algo les llamo la atención.

- ¿Esos no son los que escaparon del supermercado ayer?- pregunto uno señalando al colectivo.

- ¡ACELERA!- gritaron todos para que Lis empezara a conducir a la velocidad de la luz.

* * *

**De vuelta en la casa...**

- ¡Nos salvamos de pura suerte!- exclamo Lis azotando la puerta. De verdad no entendía como siempre que iban a ver al hermano de su amiga terminaba conduciendo a una velocidad extremadamente exagerada.

- No te quejes, nos lo dejo gratis y todo- contraataco Suiseko y Austria asintió. No importa que hayan peligrado sus vidas, les salió gratis.

- Y ya podemos arreglar la máquina- añade Roy. Se oyó el coro de los ángeles para todos-. Pero primero hay que ver en que fallamos y eso puede tardar horas- y con esa declaración el coro de ángeles se convirtió en el grito de los condenados*******.

- Entonces pónganse a trabajar- ordeno/grito Alemania.

- ¡Si señor, señor!- exclamaron los tres jóvenes haciendo una parodia del saludo militar********.

Suiseko encendió la laptop y se pusieron a revisar los planos de la máquina. Los países se acercaron un poco curiosos y quedaron con una expresión de desconcierto. En ninguna parte había un número, todo estaba escrito.

- Aquí está el error- dijo al fin Roy después de media hora-. Tenía que ser x elevado a la n, no radicado.

- Échenle la culpa a quien hizo los planos~aru- dijo China.

- Perfecto, voy a quejarme con ella- se maravilló Lis.

- No seas mala, Rose********* solo se equivocó en algo- dijo Suiseko.

- No la defiendas, es una idiota, parece como si fuera Italia-grito Lis.

- No insultes a Italia- gritaron Alemania y España. En cuanto Italia, ni cuenta se había dado de que lo habían insultado y se imaginaba como seria si fuera mujer.

- Yo hago lo que se me da la bendita gana- respondió Lis.

- Dios se parece a las reuniones de la ONU, solo falta que...- empezó Inglaterra.

- ¡HA HA HA! No tiene por qué discutir, el Hero solucionara todo- interrumpió Estados Unidos.

- Antes soluciona tus propios problemas- le gritaron todos los presentes que empezaron a discutir con la persona de al lado.

-... pasará eso- concluyo el inglés que empezó a discutir con Francia por cualquier razón.

- ¡BASTA!- grito la voz de la razón, que extrañamente resulto ser Canadá (como lo escucharon todos, eso es un misterio).

- Cierto, tenemos que hacer la máquina- reacciono Roy sacando a las naciones de la habitación-. Estará lista en dos o tres horas, así que no expíen- pidió cerrándoles la puerta en las narices.

* * *

**2 horas después...**

- Y una vez más, ya está lista- celebro Suiseko.

- Esta vez tardamos menos- dijo Roy.

- Obvio, esta vez Suiseko ayudo- comento Lis.

- Oh, cállate, hay que avisarle a los demás que la maquina ya está lista- dijo Suiseko.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron y fueron a buscar a los países, sin darse cuenta de que habían dejado la puerta abierta. Italia entro en la habitación persiguiendo al pobre gato. Una vez que lo atrapo, se fijó en la habitación en la que estaba y miro algo que llamo mucho la atención: la máquina.

- ¿Para que servirá esto?- pregunto tirando de una palanca.

El portal se abrió y de él salieron seis personas...

* * *

- Como les iba diciendo, la maquina ya funciona perfec...- empezó Lis, pero entonces se quedó paralizada en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Francia. Lis solo señalo al frente y se encontraron con cinco países latinoamericanos: Argentina (no podía faltar), Chile, México (los dos representantes, una de las razones de mi dolor de cabeza), Uruguay y Paraguay.

- ¡Tu!- exclamo Inglaterra.

- ¡Vos! ¡Devuélveme las Islas Malvinas!- grito Argentina.

- Son The Falkland Islands- grito el anglosajón.

- Boludo de mierda- le dijo el argentino.

- Sigues teniendo esa actitud poca caballerosa- dijo el inglés.

- No hables de "actitud caballerosa", ex-pirata.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así?

- ¿No creen que deberían parar esto?- pregunto España a los tres jóvenes y a sus ex-colonias.

- Es argentino, no va a pelear- respondió Suiseko encogiendo los hombros.

- Y si pelea, lo detendremos- agrego Uruguay.

- Ahora hay algo más importante que resolver- comento Lis haciendo que todos (y cuando dijo todos, es TODOS, hasta el gato), le prestaran atención- ¿Cómo es que ellos llegaron a esta dimensión?- pregunto enojada.

- Atravesamos un portal extraño de color verde agua- respondió Chile.

- ¿Dijiste un portal verde agua?- pregunto Roy y los latinoamericanos asintieron. Los tres jóvenes se acercaron a la máquina y vieron que ya no tenía combustible.

- ¿Quién fue el maldito bastardo que utilizo la maquina?- pregunto Suiseko con un aura escalofriante.

- Nosotros cuando entramos solo había una persona- comento México del Norte mirando a Italia.

- Italia, tienes tres segundos para correr lo más rápido posible o tu país será la nueva Prusia- amenazo Lis.

- Un momento, esto se puede solucionar fácilmente- dijo Roy al ver que las naciones se ponían del lado de su amiga.

- Es cierto, podemos llamar a nuestra proveedora, A*******- apoyo la oji-marrón.

- ¿Quién es A?- pregunto Japón.

- Nuestra proveedora- contesto Lis.

- Bueno, voy a llamarla, nadie moleste- dijo Suiseko marcando un número y poniendo el altavoz.

- Hola- respondió una voz distorsionada del otro lado de la línea.

- Hola A, te quiero pedir un encargo- pidió la castaña.

- Ah S, ¿Qué puedo hacer por mis clientes favoritos?- pregunto la voz.

- Necesito dos litros de mercurio, de ser posible para dentro…-empezó pero la voz la interrumpió.

- Lamento decirte que no tendré mercurio hasta dentro de un mes- dijo A.

- ¿Queeee?- pregunto/grito Suiseko.

- Déjame hablar con ella- pidió Roy y su amiga la tendió el teléfono-. Hermanita, ¿de verdad no puedes tener mercurio para dentro de unos días?

- Lamento decirte R, que no- respondió-. Y no me digas hermanita, soy mayor que vos- le reprendió para después cortar.

- Creo que ahora puedo decir esto- menciono Lis-. ¡Todos contra Italia!- grito mientras todos empezaban a perseguir al pobre italiano, que era protegido por pocas personas un poco compasivas (léase: Alemania, España, Japón, Roy y Suiseko), mientras otros solo se quedaban en el lugar en el que estaban (los latinoamericanos y Grecia que estaba dormido).

** Continuara…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

** Y este seria el tercer capitulo. Ya aparecieron los de LatinHetalia, pero la forma en los que hice que aparecieran es algo tonta, pero fue la única que se me ocurrió. Sobre los países que aparecen, salieron todos por una votación super secreta.**

**- No mientas, excepto por Argentina, todos salieron elegidos a través de unos papelitos- revela Lis.**

** Aun así, salieron al azar y yo no me hago responsable si no les gusta los que salieron. Por cierto, voy a necesitar cierta ayuda por como hablan los chilenos (siempre veo que hablan medio raro), así que si alguien me puede ayudar, estaría muy agradecida. Sobre otro tema, el hecho de que nadie pueda resistir el olor de la casa de mi hermano es un poco verdad. Nadie puede aguantar mucho el olor de mi hermano, pero te acostumbras con el tiempo.**

** Ahora es la hora de suplicar por reviews. Por favor, dejen reviews con quejas, sugerencias, tomatazos (en especial tomatazos, se necesitan tomates para España y los dos Italias), etc.**

** Hasta la próxima actualización :3.**

***: Este fragmento de canción es parte de la canción "Demolition Lovers", de My Chemical Romance, una de las canciones favoritas de mi hermano, se las recomiendo.**

****: Con esto NO quiero decir que mi hermano es drogadicto, sino que el me dijo que cuando tuviera una casa seria lo mas anarquista posible, por eso lo de la marihuana.**

*****: Las flores son flores de campanilla o floripondio, es una flor que tiene efectos de droga. La explicación anterior explica todo y, ademas, es la flor favorita de mi hermano.**

******: Mi hermano tiene pelo color rubio oscuro, pero me pidió que le pusiera ese color de cabello de ese color porque odia su color de cabello.**

*******: La casa tiene 15 habitaciones, pero solo 4 baños.**

********: Es el tonto apodo que mi hermano se invento. Para proteger su identidad le puse ese apodo.**

*********: Expresión que utilizo para decir que algo perfecto se arruino.**

**********: Normalmente cuando alguien me da una orden siempre hago eso. Una mala costumbre que tengo desde niña por culpa de mi padre.**

***********: Rose es la hermana mayor de Lis, también es otra amiga imaginaria que tengo (obviamente).**

************: A (o Alessa), es otra amiga imaginaria, hermana mayor de Roy. Cuando la mencione en este fic, o ella hable con nosotros siempre vamos a decir todo con la primera letra (A,S,L o R). **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, aquí Suiseko con la actualización del fic. Gomen, deje abandonado el fic. Pero no es mi culpa, me castigaron por culpa de mi hermano.**

**- Y siempre estas castigada- me recalca Lis, como si no lo supiera.**

**Bueno, si le sumamos el castigo+ los exámenes de fin de trimestre+ falta de inspiración y vagancia incluso para estar en la compu= depresión (soy una persona muy depresiva).**

**Lejos de eso, perdonen en serio no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo. Es un error que pagare con mi muerte (saca un machete y sus amigos se lo quitan de la mano).**

**Bueno, ignoren mi intento de suicidio (sacado de Kuroshitsuji ¬¬).**

** ¡Que comience el capítulo :3!**

** Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera, LatinHetalia aparecería, Argentina e Inglaterra se reconciliarían (aunque es algo imposible) y habría mucho yaoi y el GerIta abundaría. El titulo tampoco es mío, se lo debo al cabeza de alcornoque de mi hermano.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Dimension: Hetalia.**

**Capítulo 4: Las dos Francias.**

Al día siguiente del accidente, Lis, Suiseko y la mayoría de las naciones despertaron con un gran escándalo procedente del comedor. Todos salieron al pasillo un poco soñolientos y molestos.

- ¿Quien hace tanto ruido?- pregunto Uruguay, que pese a estar soñoliento, seguía teniendo brillos alrededor.

- Nosotros pensamos que eran todas las naciones- respondió Suiseko con mal humor por levantarse temprano.

- ¿Alguien más se ha dado cuenta que faltan los países más viejos?- pregunto Alemania y así era. Excepto por Rusia, faltaban los demás países antiguos.

Y con esa pregunta, los que estaban en el pasillo bajaron la escalera para llegar al comedor, en donde encontraron una escena un poco molesta (o para la mayoría molesta). Las naciones más viejas, Roy, el hermano de Suiseko y una joven pelirosa estaban mostrando fotos en parte vergonzosas de cuando sus hermanos y/o ex-colonias eran pequeños.

- ¡Quién diría que Alemania era tan adorable de niño!- exclamo Francia.

- Kesese, y quien diría que Lis sabe sonreír- dijo Prusia viendo la foto que la pelirosa le estaba dando.

- ¡Kawaii~aru! Suiseko se veía adorable con ese flequillo- dijo China.

- Aun lo sigue teniendo, pero lo esconde*- revelo Fun Ghoul-. Pero yo creo que los más adorables son las Italias- declaro observando las imágenes que le daban Hungría y España.

- Fusososo, en eso tienes razón- acepto España.

- También los países latinos eran demasiado adorables- dijo la pelirosa- Aunque hay que admitir, los más lindos son Estados Unidos y Canadá.

- Si, antes era tierno, ahora es un emancipado mal agradecido- comento Inglaterra. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

- ¿Que mierda están haciendo?- preguntaron/gritaron los más jóvenes con armas en las manos (excepto Italia) y con sonrisas aterradoras. La venganza de los hermanos menores/ex-colonias será terrible.

* * *

- ¡Auch!- exclamaron los hermanos mayores/ex-colonizadores.

- Se lo tiene bien merecido- dijo Suiseko curando las heridas de su hermano.

- Y agradezcan que no los mandáramos al hospital- agrego Romano curando las heridas (medio a regañadientes) de España con la ayuda de los países latinos.

- Ahora una pregunta demasiado importante- dijo Lis que estaba curando a la pelirosa- ¿Qué mierda viniste a hacer y porque trajiste a ese desperdicio de vida humana?- pregunto/grito dándole un golpe en la cabeza a la chica.

- ¡Ay! ¿Así tratas a tu hermana?- exclamo la chica.

- ¿Hermana?- preguntaron las naciones sorprendidas.

- Si- respondió Lis- ¿Por qué creen que tiene fotos mías?

- Vine porque Suiseko me dijo que había hecho mal los planos y en mitad del camino me encontré con Fun Ghoul así que vinimos juntos. Cuando llegamos aquí, las llamamos pero no contestaban sus celulares, así que llamamos a Roy, que si contesto, y después aparecieron ellos y nosotros empezamos a mostrar algunas fotos de ustedes y ellos también- aclaro la chica.

- ¿Y vos para que viniste?- pregunto Suiseko a su hermano.

- Es que quería jugar con mis videojuegos, pero los había dejado todos aquí- respondió Fun Ghoul con total sinceridad.

- Para eso hubieras mandado un mensaje y nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto- comento Roy, el único que atendía sus propias heridas (causadas, obviamente, por sus amigas)

- Los vídeo juegos los buscare más tarde, pero ahora hay algo más importante- dijo Suiseko. Las dos castañas se miraron, se levantaron al mismo tiempo y dijeron a sus hermanos (amenazándolos con una metralleta y una bazuca):

- Váyanse o rueguen a todo Dios existente por su vida- y los hermanos (obviamente) huyeron lo más rápido posible.

* * *

**Media hora después...**

En el ático de la casa (si, la casa tiene ático y sótano, este último lo voy a utilizar en otro capítulo) había demasiadas cajas, mucho polvo y máquinas de tortura medievales (solo usada para enemigos). ¿Qué hacían ahí? Tenían que encontrar los videojuegos de Fun Ghoul.

- Antes que nada, les voy a pedir que tengan cuidado con el contenido de las cajas, algunas de ellas tienen experimentos peligrosos- dijo Suiseko una vez que todas las naciones entraron al ático.

- Y si ven algo que se ve muy inocente, no lo toquen- advirtió Lis.

Y así, los tres jóvenes y los países se pusieron a buscar los videojuegos, hasta que algo llamo la especial atención de Argentina. Una pistola de agua estaba en una de las cajas que él estaba revisando, y no se le ocurrió algo mejor que jugarle una broma a Inglaterra.

Apunto hacia donde se encontraba el inglés y, cuando estaba por dispararle, algo lo distrajo, apuntando sin querer un láser violeta a un espejo que estaba realmente cerca del inglés, haciendo que revotara y diera a otro espejo, que hizo que volviera a rebotar, dándole a Francia en la cara, iluminando el ático por unos momentos.

- ¿Qué demonios paso?- pregunto Roy, el primero en reaccionar.

- Yo solo dispare "accidentalmente" esta pistola de agua y de el salió un láser violeta que reboto en un espejo y después en otro y finalmente en Francia- explico Argentina.

- Idiota- le grito Lis mientras le daba un golpe-. ¿Acaso no dije que no tocaran ninguna cosa que se viera inocente? ¿Que, acaso no me oíste?- pregunto enojándose cada segundo más.

- ¿ Cuál es el problema?- pregunto Prusia. Los tres jóvenes señalaron donde hace unos segundos estaba la figura de Francia (que todavía seguía rodeado por una luz violeta) y dijeron:

- Ese es el problema.

Ni bien terminaron de decir eso, la luz que cubría el lugar donde anteriormente estaba Francia desapareció, mostrando algo que dejo a la mayoría en shock: ¡Había dos Francias!

Una de ellas se veía como el típico Francia, solamente que este parecía un poco más coqueto y también más rosa**. En cambio, el otro se veía mucho más serio, frio y calculador.

- ¿Que paso?- pregunto Inglaterra.

- Le lanzo un rayo divide-personalidades- respondió Suiseko.

- Nosotros lo inventamos hace mucho tiempo, y como pueden ver, divide a una persona en dos, siendo estas dos personalidades diferentes- explico Lis.

- Recuerdo que lo probamos con Lis, dando como resultado una Lis dulce y otra más cruel-agrego Roy. Los tres jóvenes se estremecieron por el recuerdo.

- ¿Se puede revertir?- pregunto España preocupado, después de todo, era su mejor amigo.

- Claro que sí, o si no habría dos Lis- obvio Roy.

- Inventamos otro rayo para eso, el problema es que esta en alguna de estas cajas- dijo Suiseko haciendo un gesto que abarco todo el ático.

- Nosotras lo buscaremos, ustedes vayan abajo y vigilen a las dos Francias- ordeno Lis al mismo tiempo que le daba a su amigo un mazo de carnicero-. Por si alguna de las dos causa problema- explico.

* * *

**En la sala de estar...**

Roy y las naciones estaban sentados vigilando a las dos Francias. De las dos, la que causaba más problema era "Francia coqueto", que había heredado la pervertividad (¿esa palabra existe?) del verdadero Francia y la había multiplicado por 1.000.000 (si eso es posible), mientras que "Francia calculador" se mantenía alejado de su contraparte, ideando quien sabe qué.

- ¡Maldita seas, wine bastard! ¡Mantente alejado!- exclamo Inglaterra mientras Estados Unidos protectoramente frente suyo (tanto para ser un HERO como porque no le gustaba que el francés se encontrara tan cerca de su ex-colonizador).

- Francia, por favor, compórtate- pidió Roy con toda la paciencia posible.

- ¿Yo que hice?- pregunto "Francia calculador".

- No me refería a ti, sino al otro Francia- aclaro Roy.

- ¡España bastardo, protégeme!- grito Romano escondiéndose detrás del español cuando Francia se le acerco.

- No lo dijo más, o te comportas o yo te obligo a comportarte- amenazo Roy sujetando el mazo.

- ¿A quién le dices?- pregunto "Francia coqueto" con fingida inocencia mientras se acercaba a donde estaban los latinos.

- ¡A vos!- exclamo Roy.

- ¿Y quién soy?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Francia!- respondió Roy cayendo en la broma.

- ¿Qué?-pregunto "Francia calculador". Roy entendió la broma y tiro el mazo a donde estaba Francia, pero este lo esquivo y el mazo choco contra la ventana.

- ¡Esto es realmente raro~aru!- comento China, uno de los pocos a los que "Francia coqueto" no se acercaba porque, pese a que "Francia calculador" se llevó todo la razón, sabía que no se podía acercar a este si el ruso estaba cerca. Y realmente lo estaba.

- "Espero que Lis y Sui-chan se apuren en encontrar ese rayo"- pensó Roy mirando como "Francia coqueto" era golpeado brutalmente por los latinos-. "O esto se convertirá en una bahía de sangre francesa"- agrego suspirando.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el ático...**

- ¡Lo encontré!- grito Suiseko.

- ¿El rayo?- pregunto Lis acercándose a su amiga.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Encontré mi GameBoy- respondió mientras prendía la consola y ponía el Pokémon Esmeralda***-. ¡NO! ¡Se borró mi partida! ¡Voy a tener que hacer todo de nuevo!- exclamo mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

- ¡Primero ayúdame a encontrar el maldito rayo!- le dijo Lis.

- Si, ya va- dijo la castaña sin prestar atención a su amiga. La oji-verde suspiro, pensando si valdría la pena soportar a su mejor amiga llorando solo para que la ayudara a encontrar el rayo. Al final, decidió que no y se puso a buscar sola.

* * *

**De vuelta en la sala de estar...**

Francia coqueto miraba a su alrededor buscando una víctima disponible.

- "Casi todos están atentos a mis movimientos"- pensó un poco alagado-. "Debería ir por los que no me vigilan. Por ejemplo Ita-chan, pero Alemania si me está vigilando y quiero salir vivo. Tal vez Chile, pero estoy seguro de que Argentina me mataría (aguante el ArgChi \(n.n)/)..."

Siguió recorriendo con la mirada la sala, hasta que se fijó en un objetivo que no lo vigilaba ni era protegido por nadie.

- "Es muy lindo, y parece muy tranquilo... pero no recuerdo su nombre"- pensó mirando a su objetivo mientras este hablaba distraídamente con un oso polar (¿necesitan más pistas o ya adivinaron quién es?)-. "Creo que ya recuerdo quien es... se llama Ca... Can... Canadá, ese es su nombre"- festejo mentalmente.

Miro una vez más para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera mirando al canadiense y, cuando vio que no era así, se acercó a él. Canadá, al ver a "Francia coqueto" cerca suyo, sonrió tiernamente (según los pensamientos pervertidos de "Francia coqueto").

Si, esto iba a ser muy bueno para él.

* * *

**Media hora después...**

- ¡Ya está, lo encontramos!- exclamo Suiseko cuando ella y Lis entraron en la sala.

- Querrás decir que yo lo encontré- corrigió Lis-. ¿Dónde está el otro Francia?- pregunto viendo que solo estaba "Francia calculador".

- Ahora que lo pienso, está muy tranquilo- dijo Roy mirando la sala.

Todos se pusieron a buscarlo por el salón, pero no lo encontraron. Entonces México del Sur pregunto:

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Canadá?

- ¿Quién?- pregunto Estados Unidos. Los latinos lo miraron como quien mira a un idiota.

- ¡Tu hermano!- exclamaron entre sorprendidos y enojados por el poco interés de Estados Unidos hacia este.

- ¡Ah, claro! Matt, el...- únicas dos neuronas estadounidenses entrando en contacto-. ¡El pervertido de Francia secuestro a mi hermano!- chillo enojado. Hubo silencio en la sala.

- Ese maldito se muere hoy- dijo Inglaterra. Los celos de hermano mayor atacan.

- ¿Donde no hemos buscado?- pregunto Estados Unidos igual o más celoso que el inglés. Los celos de hermano mayor también lo atacaron.

- En las habitaciones- respondió Lis.

* * *

- ¡Alto ahí, maldito secuestra-canadienses!- grito Inglaterra abriendo de golpe la puerta con brutalidad.

- ¡No interfieras!- le gritaron Suiseko y Hungría sin ningún éxito de alejarlo de la habitación.

- ¡Matt! ¿Estás bien? ¿El pervertido de Francia no te hizo nada?- pregunto Estados Unidos preocupado (si, estaba preocupado por su hermanito). El canadiense sonrió felizmente.

- Sí, estoy bien, Francia-sama no me hizo nada- respondió feliz porque por una vez era el centro de atención. Francia lo miraba con una mirada que decía "por ahora".

- Si Canadá está bien, entonces podemos unir a las dos Francias y todo volverá a la "normalidad"- dijo Lis haciendo comillas en el aire en la última palabra.

- Bien pero, ¿Dónde está?- pregunto España.

- Estaba aquí hace unos minutos- respondió Austria.

En ese momento se empezó a oír unos ruidos raros en el ático. Todos subieron a ver lo que pasaba y encontraron a "Francia calculador" sosteniendo un rayo.

- Dominare el mundo- exclamo disparando el rayo hacia Inglaterra (si, todo el mundo le dispara al pobre Inglaterra, que se puede hacer), pero antes de que el rayo lo tocara, Estados Unidos se interpuso.

Pudo ver toda su vida frente a sus ojos. Cuando esperaba en el puerto a Inglaterra, cuando se independizo de este, cuando estuvo en Los Aliados, hasta llegar al presente.

Una tenue luz roja cubrió el ático por unos momentos para después, cuando desapareció la luz, mostrar… a Estados Unidos con Licht (mi gatito) encima (LOL, ¿Qué pensaban que iba a pasar? No voy a dejarlo morir tan fácilmente).

- Lanzo el rayo atrae-gatos****- dijo Lis mientras sus amigos se reían a carcajadas.

- Eso no me lo esperaba ~aru- dijo China. Las naciones asintieron.

- El gringo, lamentablemente, no va a morir tan fácilmente- exclamo México del Norte. Los latinos y Rusia asintieron.

- Terminemos con esto- dijo Suiseko sacándole el rayo a "Francia calculador" mientras Lis empujaba a "Francia coqueto" hacia donde estaba su otra mitad. Roy disparo en ese momento y el ático se ilumino con una luz celeste.

* * *

**Quince minutos después, en la sala de estar...**

Los países y los tres jóvenes se encontraban tranquilamente haciendo actividades diferentes, alegres de que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad (o lo más normal posible cuando tres jóvenes científicos traen a su dimensión a naciones pertenecientes al anime).

No se esperaban lo que pasaría al día siguiente...

**Continuara...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

** Y este sería el nuevo capítulo. En verdad, parecía más gracioso en mi cabeza, pero eso ya lo decidirán ustedes. Espero que les haya gustado lo suficiente como para dejar algún reviews (que el capítulo pasado nadie dejo T.T).**

** Bueno, hasta la próxima actualización :3. **

***: En verdad, tengo un flequillo (o un intento de este), pero como normalmente no veo muy bien, siempre me lo dejo oculto en alguna parte del cabello.**

****: Con esto quiero decir que se volvo mas femenino. No sé ustedes, pero yo siempre vi a Francia muuuuuuy femenino.**

*****: Mi juego favorito de Pokémon.**

******: Mi gato siempre (y cuando digo siempre, es SIEMPRE) se desaparece de la nada y no lo encuentro por HORAS, así que un rayo que lo trajera automáticamente sería muy útil y también le da un poco de gracia al final (por lo menos para mí).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, aquí Suiseko con la actualización del fic. Este capítulo está dedicado a mi tía (aunque nunca lea los fics que escribo). A ver si con esto se da cuenta de lo que podría pasar si me deja a cargo de un niño.**

**- Eres una exagerada, Sui-chan- me dice Roy.**

**Por cierto, en esta historia, como salgo con más edad que la real, mis primitos también van a ser más grandes (créanme, sería peor cuidando a bebes).**

**Otra cosa, no actualice en todo este tiempo porque mi tía (y su hija, y mi otra tía, y el novio de ella) vinieron de visita y no pude agarrar la compu en todo ese tiempo, ya que nos tenían (a mi hermano y a mi) de guías turísticas y estuvimos dando vueltas por toda la ciudad (mendigo el día en que nos mudamos a una ciudad tan grande ¬¬).**

**- ¡Comienza con el capítulo de una buena vez!- me grita Lis.**

**Bueno, ¡Que comience el capítulo :3!**

Aclaraciones: "**negrita**" - hablando por teléfono.

"pensamientos"

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera, LatinHetalia aparecería, Argentina e Inglaterra se reconciliarían (aunque es algo imposible) y habría mucho yaoi y el GerIta abundaría. El titulo tampoco es mío, se lo debo al parásito chupa sangre, dinero, almas y tiempo de mi hermano.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Dimension: Hetalia.**

**Capítulo 5: Jugando en el zoológico.**

El día parecía ser tranquilo. Era un domingo hermoso, los pájaros cantaban y el sol brillaba con toda su intensidad, prometiendo un caluroso día de verano. ¿El único problema?

- ¡Que me des el puto control remoto!- grito Suiseko tratando de quitarle el control a Argentina.

- No, eres argentina y como tal, los domingos se debe ver un partido de fútbol*- contesto este alejando más el control remoto de la altura de la chica. La barrera de los cinco centímetros era muy mala**.

- Ya Suiseko, déjalo tranquilo- ordeno Lis mientras le pasaba el mate a Paraguay (si, a pesar de que hace mucho calor están tomando mate, lógica argentina/uruguaya/paraguaya).

- Lo dices solamente porque está jugando River***, si fuera Boca*** harías que lo cambiara- exclamo Suiseko.

- Hagamos un trato, lo puedes cambiar si más tarde jugamos al fútbol- prometió el rubio.

- ¿Todos a favor?- pregunto Suiseko volteándose hacia los demás que levantaron las manos-. Trato hecho.

¡RING, RING! (si, ese fue el teléfono).

- Hola- saludo Suiseko por teléfono.

- "**Suiseko, te tengo que pedir un favor**"- respondió alguien.

- Hola Iruka****, estoy bien y vos?

- "**Es en serio, necesito que cuides a tus primos**"- pidió Iruka.

- ¡Ni en pedo!- contesto-, ¡Pedile a mi hermano!- hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea.

- "**¿Por qué crees que te lo pido? Tu hermano está en la cárcel**".

- ¿QUE? ¿Y ahora qué hizo?- pregunto alterada. Un día su hermano se pasea libremente y el día siguiente lo arrestan.

- "**No tengo la menor idea, pero como es Fun Ghoul, supongo que algo malo**"- respondió la mujer.

- Esta bien- acepto resignada la castaña-. ¿A qué hora los...?- empezó a preguntar...

...Pero antes de que pudiera terminar alguien toco la puerta y Lis fue a abrir.

En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba una mujer de aproximadamente 25 años, con cabellos rubio oscuro y ojos miel, acompañada por tres niños con cabellos marrones oscuros, rozando al negro, pero con distintos colores de ojos.

- ¡Gracias Suiseko!- agradeció Iruka y después de decir eso empezó a correr hacia el auto que la esperaba-. ¡Te debo una!- grito entrando al auto.

- ¡Y una bien grande!- le grito Suiseko mientras el auto se iba a toda velocidad. Cuando doblo en la esquina suspiro sonoramente y se voltio hacia sus primos, que miraban curiosos a las naciones.

- Feo- exclamo el único chico entre los primos señalando a Francia, lo que le provoco que este lo mirara incrédulo.

- Gordo- exclamaron las dos primitas señalando a Estados Unidos. Las naciones y los tres jóvenes se rieron.

Lis fue la primera en tranquilizarse, por lo cual golpeo a su amiga para que se enseriara.

- *ejem* Déjenme presentarles a mis primitos- dijo-. Este es Beep, tiene 8 años*****- señalo al único chico-, ella es Kuku, tiene también 8 años*****, edad mental, 12******- señalo a la niña de ojos negros- y ella es Croak, tiene 5 años*****- concluyo señalando a la chica de unos peculiares ojos verdes fangosos.

- ¡Que nombres más raros~aru!- exclamo China.

- Son sus apodos- aclaro Lis.

Hubo un largo silencio en la sala en que los niños miraban curiosos a las naciones y las naciones los miraban curiosos.

- Y... ¿Qué quieren hacer?- pregunto Suiseko a sus primos, sonriendo con ternura (lo parezca o no, los quería)

- Pero prometiste que...- empezó Argentina, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe en el estómago por parte de la castaña.

- ¡Al Zoológico!- respondieron los chicos sin darse cuenta de lo pasado hace unos segundos.

- Perfecto, vamos- exclamo Suiseko caminando hacia afuera.

- Pero...- empezaron las naciones, pero se interrumpieron al ver la cara de Suiseko y sus amigos.

- Suiseko dijo vamos- dijo Lis con una cara que podría hacer estremecer hasta el más valiente de los hombres (y de las naciones también).

Y así, fueron tranquilamente hasta el colectivo.

* * *

- ¡Mierda! ¡No funciona!- grito Lis después de intentar arrancar el colectivo por quinta vez.

- ¡Cuida tu lenguaje!- le grito Suiseko, que podía ser una de las personas más malhabladas del mundo, pero frente a sus primitos tenía la boca más limpia que la de una monja.

- ¡Cállate! ¡¿Acaso no ves qué mi bebe ha muerto?!- exclamo Lis abrazando el volante del colectivo mientras a todos (y cuando dijo todos, es TODOS, incluso los tres primitos) se les caía una gota gorda.

- ¿Y ahora qué haremos?- pregunto Beep con tristeza mirando a su prima. Los países que vieron esto le pareció adorable.

- Solo hay una solución- respondió Suiseko mientras su rostro se ensombrecía.

- No estarás hablando de...- empezó Roy con miedo.

- Si, es la única opción- interrumpió Lis con gran misterio mientras también se le ensombrecía el rostro.

* * *

**Media hora después, en la estación de tren...**

Las naciones, los tres jóvenes y los tres primitos estaban esperando el tren que los llevaría al zoológico.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir en tren?- pregunto Inglaterra.

- ¿Se te ocurre una mejor idea?- respondió Suiseko y agrego-. No entramos todos en los autos y el colectivo no funciona.

Ni bien termino de decir eso, el tren llego a la parada. Los humanos y los países subieron y agradecieron el que no mucha gente haya decidido viajar en tren.

- ¿No les parece genial? ¡Estos trenes son los mejores del mundo!- exclamo Argentina.

- Que alguien lo golpee- dijo Lis. Chile, que era el que estaba más cerca, le dio un golpe en la cabeza-. Gracias- agradeció.

Al poco tiempo de haberse subido, empezaron a subir más personas, hasta que el tren estuvo lleno de gente.

- ¡Alguien me ha tocado el culo!- exclamo una mujer unos cuantos metros más adelante.

- ¡Francis!- exclamaron los tres jóvenes y las naciones, pero el francés no había sido (por primera vez en toda la vida), ya que estaba ocupado en otras cosas (léase: acosando al canadiense).

- ¿Si él no fue, entonces quién?- pregunto Inglaterra.

- No sé, algún pervertido cualquiera- respondió Roy encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Lovi?- pregunto España.

- Esta allí, coqueteando con una chica junto a Feliciano- respondió Lis, señalando a la parte de atrás del tren con la cabeza.

- Feliciano/Lovi- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Alemania y España mientras iban por los italianos.

- Ustedes solo saben dar el mal ejemplo. Espero que mis primitos no aprendan de ustedes- comento Suiseko. Afortunadamente, sus primitos estaban escuchando música a todo volumen de sus celulares.

- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar al zoológico?- pregunto Austria.

- Tres paradas- respondieron los tres jóvenes mirando por la ventana.

Y así pasaron el resto del trayecto.

* * *

**En el zoológico Free Bird...**

Los tres jóvenes, las naciones y los tres primitos entraron al zoológico y llegaron a un cruce con tres caminos diferentes (obviamente). En cada camino había un cartel que indicaba que había en cada uno.

El primer cartel decía:

**Derecha:**

**Leones**

**Osos**

**Acuario**

**Lobos**

**Nutrias**

**Elefantes**

**Nutrias**

En el segundo se leía:

**Medio:**

**Monos**

**Tigres**

**Pingüinos**

**Jirafas**

**Gacelas**

**Pumas**

**Cebras**

Y, finalmente, el tercero ponía:

**Izquierda:**

**Reptiles**

**Correcaminos (si, de verdad existen)**

**Koalas**

**Canguros**

**Cabras**

**Vicuñas**

**Hipopótamos**

Los tres jóvenes, las naciones y los primitos se miraron por unos momentos.

- ¿A dónde vamos primero?- pregunto Suiseko a sus primos.

- A la derecha/medio/izquierda- respondieron los tres a la vez. Se miraron enojados y empezó una guerra de miradas.

- Habrá que dividirse en tres- dijo Alemania y todos los adultos (en edad, no creo que haya nadie con la mentalidad de uno más allá de Alemania) asintieron.

- ¡Yo voy con Suiseko!- exclamaron los niños. Una nueva guerra de miradas empezó.

- No puedo ir con los tres- dijo Suiseko mientras se le caía una gota gorda.

Entonces los tres primitos decidieron solucionarlo de la forma más madura para la edad que tenían.

- ¡Piedra, papel, tijera, lagarto, Spock!*******- exclamaron moviendo los puños cada vez que decían una palabra.

- ¡Gane!- grito Croak yendo al lado de Suiseko.

- Los que quieran ir por la derecha, pónganse en fila aquí- dijo Suiseko.

Una vez que todos lo que querían ir por la derecha se fueron, los dos jóvenes y las naciones restantes miraron a los primitos de Suiseko y estos, a su vez, miraron a los dos jóvenes.

- ¡Yo voy con Roy!- exclamaron. Nadie quiere a Lis.

- Van a tener que disputarse por mí- dijo Roy divertido. Muy pocas veces alguien se peleaba por él y quería disfrutar el momento.

Pero los niños eran demasiados maduros como para estar peleando y lo resolvieron una vez más de forma civilizada.

- ¡Piedra, papel, tijera, lagarto, Spock!- gritaron los dos chicos, teniendo esta vez como ganador a Beep.

- ¡No voy a ir con la bruja!- celebro el chico yendo hacia donde estaba Roy.

- ¿A quién llamas bruja, pendejo?- pregunto Lis amenazándolo con un bate. Beep solo se escondió detrás del pelirrojo, quien trataba de tranquilizar a su amiga.

Los dos jóvenes llamaron a las naciones que querían ir a cada lado del camino del camino que les correspondía y se fueron a ver los animales...

...Pero no sabían lo que les esperaba...

* * *

**Lado Derecho del zoológico...**

Las naciones, Suiseko y su prima estaban mirando a los animales.

Suiseko vigilaba fijamente a su primita para que esta no se perdiera o se metiera en problemas (y, de paso, ella también se metería), hasta que...

- Suiseko- le susurro Hungría.

- ¿Qué?- le pregunto en un susurro.

- ¿Trajiste una cámara?- pregunto la fujoshi.

- Si- respondió sacando una cámara que había traído para fotografiar a los animales-. ¿Por?

- Por eso- respondió señalando a donde estaban los osos. En el lugar de los osos pandas, estaban Rusia y China (este último intentando escapar de un abrazo asfixiante del albino) y en el lugar de los osos polares, estaban Francia y Canadá, este último atrapado entre la espada y el barandal********.

- ...- pequeño silencio en el que Suiseko pasaba la mirada de su prima, que miraba a los elefantes, a las dos parejas y la gran oportunidad de grabarlas-. Yo a la derecha y vos a la izquierda- decidió mientras la otra asentía.

- Esto es un gran material- dijo Hungría empezando a grabar.

- Suiseko...- la llamo Croak tirando de la ropa de la mayor.

- Ahora no Croak, estoy un poco ocupada- respondió Suiseko sin ver que su prima se iba alejando poco a poco-. ¿Croak?- la llamo un poco asustada al no recibir ninguna respuesta.

Se volteo, asustada, para ver que su prima había desaparecido.

- ¡OMG! ¡Croak desapareció!- grito Suiseko antes de empezar a correr para encontrar a su primita.

* * *

**Lado Medio del zoológico...**

Lis vigilaba atentamente a la otra prima de Suiseko. Los países hacían alboroto a su alrededor, pero a ella no le importaba. Sabía que cosas malas pasarían si Kuku se perdiera, así que no tenía ninguna intención de perderla de vista.

Pero este no era lo que Kuku tenía planeado. Ya había planeado un método para escaparse de la súper-visión Lisiana. Y ahora solo esperaba el momento exacto para poner su plan en acción.

Y ese momento ya había llegado.

- ¡Feliciano!- grito Alemania intentando detener al italiano que se caía hacía el hábitat de los tigres. Las naciones que habían ido con ellos se apresuraron a acercarse al lugar.

- ¡Maldición! ¿Ahora que paso?- pregunto Lis yendo también hacía el hábitat de los tigres, dejando unos segundos sola a Kuku, dándole la oportunidad de huir.

... Oportunidad que, obviamente, aprovecho con gusto.

* * *

**Lado Izquierdo del zoológico...**

Roy, Beep y las naciones que habían ido por ese lado del zoológico iban felices de la vida, sin enterarse de que les pasaba a los demás y disfrutando de la visita.

Pero, como cada vez que alguien sale a algún lado, Beep comenzaba a aburrirse de los animales y, viendo que todos estaban distraídos, decidió alejarse.

- Beep, ¿a dónde vas?- pregunto Roy arruinando casi por completo los planes del infante. CASI.

- Voy al baño- respondió rápidamente.

- ¿No quieres qué...?- empezó a preguntar el pelirrojo, pero antes de que terminara Beep salió corriendo lo más rápido posible para un humano-. ¡Qué rápido! Le hace honor a su apodo*****.

Y así pasaron uno, dos, cinco minutos sin que el pequeño regresara.

- ¿Dónde está el pibe?- pregunto Argentina.

- Fue al baño- respondió Roy.

- ¿Dejaste que un nene vaya al baño solo?- pregunto México del sur y el ojigris asintió-. Eso no se hace.

- ¿Por?

- Imagínate si se pierde- contesto Uruguay.

**Imaginación de Roy:**

Una Suiseko con la cara de los mil y un demonios, mirada que solo te hacían pensar en la frase: "si las miradas matasen", cuernos, con un mazo de cocina en un fondo completamente negro iluminado por algunos rayos y repitiendo una sola frase:

- ¿Perdiste a mi primito?

**Fin Imaginación Roy**

Roy trago en seco y empezó a mirar a todas partes desesperado.

- Hay que encontrarlo- grito muerto de miedo.

* * *

**De vuelta en la entrada del zoológico...**

En el inicio del cruce, los tres jóvenes y las naciones se encontraron (por no decir chocaron) y no perdieron el tiempo:

- ¿Han visto a Croak/Kuku/Beep?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

- Estamos en la misma situación- dijo Lis cruzando los brazos.

- ¡Tenemos que encontrarlos!- exclamo Suiseko desesperada. Ya estaba imaginando las mil y una formas en la que sus tías la matarían.

- Ni hablar- dijo Inglaterra-. Vos te metiste en el problema, vos lo resuelves.

- No tenes porque involucrarnos a nosotros- secundo Romano.

- Es tu problema- siguió Chile.

- Iggy/Lovi/Manu- los llamaron Estados Unidos, España y Argentina (en ese orden).

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron los tres a la vez. Estados Unidos, España y Argentina señalaron a Suiseko que estaba llorando...

... Pero, las lágrimas pronto se convirtieron en una risa histérica.

- ¡Escúchenme bien, hijos de su recalcada madre, o me ayudan a encontrar a mis primitos o Rusia va a parecer un lindo peluche en comparación de lo que yo les haré!- amenazo la castaña sin dejar de reír histéricamente, pero con una mirada que aseguraba que lo que decía era verdad.

- Nos separaremos en grupos de tres- dijo Lis.

Y así, fueron a buscar a los tres niños.

* * *

**En el lado derecho del zoológico...**

Las naciones y Suiseko buscaban a Croak por todas partes, incluso debajo de los asientos.

Entonces escucharon una risa infantil que venia del hábitat de los lobos. Fueron a ver y, para su desgracia, ahí estaba. Croak se encontraba en medio de la manada mirándolos sonriente, sin saber cuáles eran las intenciones de las criaturas.

- ¡Croak!- grito Suiseko saltando dentro del hábitat, siendo seguida por las naciones.

- Ahora estamos peor- comento Austria al ver que los lobos se acercaban cada vez más.

- ¿Este será el fin del grandioso yo?- pregunto Prusia.

- Mis últimas palabras- susurro Suiseko para después tomar aliento y gritar- ¡FUN GHOUL, ESTO ES TU CULPA!.

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

- ¿Cómo se declara el acusado?- pregunto el juez.

- Señoría, si amar es un delito, me declaro culpable- respondió Fun Ghoul.

- ¡No diga tonterías, usted está acusado de haber amenazado falsamente a 25 escuelas y 2 iglesias de haber plantado una bomba en sus instituciones!- exclamo el juez indignado. Cada vez que ese "indecente" (como le decía él) iba a su corte hacia esa broma.

* * *

Los países, Suiseko y Croak se unían cada vez más mientras los lobos se acercaban más a ellos, impidiéndoles el escape.

Uno de los lobos salto hacia donde estaba Croak. Suiseko se interpuso entre los dos, recibiendo una gran sorpresa.

El lobo, en vez de morderla, le lamia la cara cariñosamente. Los demás lobos también se acercaron a ella cariñosamente.

- ¿Por qué no le hacen daño?- pregunto Francia totalmente confundido. ¿Acaso todo lo que sabían acerca de los animales estaba mal?

- Supongo que es porque son familiares de los perros*********- respondió Suiseko.

- ¡Suiseko tiene súper poderes!- exclamo Croak convencida, tanto así que nadie se atrevió a contradecirla.

Con ayuda de los lobos, el grupo salió del hábitat y volvió tranquilamente al inicio del zoológico.

* * *

**En el lado medio del zoológico...**

Lis y los países buscaban a Kuku en cada lugar que había y preguntaban a las personas que estaban si la habían visto, pero no había ninguna pista.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntamos al guardia?- pregunto Alemania, el único que pensaba racionalmente.

- No creo que sea buena idea- respondió Lis rápidamente.

- ¿Por qué...?- empezó a preguntar Inglaterra, pero entonces se dio cuenta de la respuesta-. ¿Qué hiciste?

- En mi defensa, el mono se lo tenía bien merecido- se excusó señalando el hábitat de los monos.

- ¡Ayuda!- se escuchó gritar a alguien dentro del hábitat de los monos.

- Esa voz es la de Kuku- exclamo Lis.

No perdieron el tiempo y entraron a la pequeña jungla que era el hábitat de los monos.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar donde estaba Kuku.

La niña estaba rodeada de monos mientras uno la tenía agarrada fuertemente del cabello.

- ¡Tu!- grito Lis reconociendo al mono que tenía a Kuku. El mono levanto la cabeza y reconoció al instante a Lis, haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa (si es que los monos pueden hacer muecas o sonrisas)-. ¡Maldito mono del demonio, suelta a esa niña!- le grito acercándose a él.

- Es un mono, no puede entender lo que dice- dijo Japón.

- ¡Claro que puede!- exclamo Lis-. ¡Esa bola de pelos subdesarrollada entiende todo lo que digo!

- ¿Cómo es eso posible?- pregunto Inglaterra, que empezaba a dudar de la salud mental de la castaña.

- No me crean si no quieren- contesto Lis cortante volviéndose hacia el mono-. Ultima vez, mono de mierda, suelta a esa niña- amenazo, pero el mono no tomo en serio la advertencia.

Sin esperar un segundo más, Lis corrió hacia donde estaba el mono, saco un bate y se preparó para lanzar el primer golpe.

El mono, al sentir la amenaza, soltó a Kuku y empezó a correr lo más rápido posible fuera del alcance de la oji-verde.

- Huye, cobarde- le grito Lis al ver que el mono se subió a un árbol.

- Me parece que deberíamos volver- comento Alemania.

Salieron tranquilamente del hábitat de los monos y fueron hacia el inicio del zoológico.

* * *

**En el lado izquierdo del zoológico...**

Roy coloco una pequeña manta en el suelo con galletas de sabores variados y se fue a esconder junto a las naciones.

- ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?- pregunto Chile.

- A Beep le encantan las galletas**********- respondió Roy mirando fijamente a la manta.

- ¿Y crees que esto va a funcionar?- cuestiono México del Norte no muy seguro.

- ¡Silencio y miren!- susurro Roy señalando a la manta.

Muy cerca de las galletas, Beep iba caminando tranquilamente. Entonces las vio y no resistió la tentación. Se acercó lentamente a la manta mientras las naciones y Roy lo miraban atentamente. Hizo un movimiento rápido y huyo del lugar con las galletas.

- ¡Maldita sea!- dijo Roy saliendo del escondite.

- ¿Cuál es el plan B?- pregunto Uruguay.

- El plan C- respondió.

- ¿El plan C?- pregunto Paraguay intrigado.

- Correr y atraparlo- respondió Roy empezando a correr detrás del infante.

Lo corrieron por casi todo el camino, hasta que...

- ¡Te atrape!- festejo Argentina cuando agarro al pequeño.

- ¡Cuidado!- grito un hombre, pero no sirvió de nada.

¡Pum! Las naciones, Roy y Beep chocaron con un carrito que vendía algodón de azúcar (¿nunca se les pego algodón de azúcar en el cabello? No se los recomiendo).

- ¡Esto es horrible!- exclamo Roy.

- ¡Asqueroso!.

- ¡Pegajoso!

- No sé porque se quejan, esta delicioso- dijo Beep comiendo del que se le había pegado. Todos los miraron con ganas de matarlo.

Sin decir nada, volvieron hacia el inicio del zoológico.

* * *

**Una vez más, en la entrada del zoológico...**

Los tres grupos se volvieron a encontrar en el inicio del cruce.

Los tres primitos se pusieron a hablar.

- Nuestro plan no resulto- dijo Beep un poco decepcionado.

- Es cierto- concordaron las dos niñas asintiendo tristemente.

- Chicos- los llamo Suiseko mientras abría los brazos.

- Suiseko- dijeron los tres primitos, creyendo que los había perdonado.

- Chicos- dijo Suiseko, esta vez con un aura negra cubriéndola.

- Suiseko- dijeron los tres pequeños, ahora asustados. Al darse cuenta de la castaña, salieron corriendo.

- Vengan para acá, hijos de sus santas madres, los voy a matar, ¡VENGAN PARA ACÁ!- grito Suiseko mientras empezaba a perseguirlos.

* * *

**Dos horas después...**

De vuelta en casa, casi todos estaban dormidos por el largo día que tuvieron en el zoológico.

Entonces, alguien toco la puerta y Suiseko abrió.

- Hola- saludo Iruka.

- Hola, aquí están los monstruitos- saludo Suiseko dejando pasar a su tía para que se llevara a los pequeños.

- ¿No les causaron ninguna molestia?- pregunto.

- Claro que no, son unos angelitos- respondió Lis con un sarcasmo que la rubia no detecto.

- ¿Cómo esta Fun Ghoul?- pregunto Roy.

- Libre- respondió Iruka.

- Me alegro- comento Suiseko mientras su tía se iba.

Y así termina la aventura por hoy.

**Continuara...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

** Y este sería el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y…**

**-** **Espera un segundo- me dice Lis.**

**- ¿Qué?- le pregunto.**

**- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo?- me pregunta mientras mueve su dedo acusadoramente.**

**- Porque vinieron mis tías, el novio de mi tía y mi sobrinita- le respondo.**

**- ¿Y después? No se quedaron eternamente- me reclama.**

**- Falta de tiempo.**

** Bueno, dejando eso de lado, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Nació de una pequeña charla con mi tía que si ella salía a algún lugar al que los niños no pudieran ir yo me tenía que hacer cargo de su hija y cosas así. No me confían un perro, no entiendo cómo me pueden confiar un bebé.**

** Espero que dejen reviews, que este fic ya no recibe ninguno y según estudios recientes de una universidad, los fics que no reciben reviews se mueren prematuramente.**

**- Sui-chan, no inventes cosas raras- me pide Roy.**

** Hasta la próxima actualización :3.**

***: No sé si en toda Argentina, pero en mi ciudad el que no ve un partido a la semana de futbol, no se puede considerar argentino/a.**

****: Yo creo que, en algunos años, voy a medir entre 1.70-1.73 por herencia de mi padre. Argentina (según la página en la que saque la información) mide 1.78.**

*****: Dos clubes argentinos. Yo soy de Boca, pero Lis es de River (si, a pesar de ser imaginaria tiene un club de futbol favorito).**

******: El apodo que le di a mi tía. Significa delfín en japonés.**

*******: Beep: sobrenombre tomado a partir del ruido que hace el correcaminos: "beep-beep". Verdadera edad: 3 años.**

** Kuku: el nombre por el cual mi tío (o sea, su padre) la llama, tomado a partir de su hermoso nombre. Verdadera edad: 3 años.**

** Croak: sobrenombre tomado a partir del croar de las ranas. Se pronuncia Cro.k, puesto por su enorme boca y sus ojos saltones. Verdadera edad: 4 meses.**

********: Mi primita es de verdad inteligente para la edad que tiene, puede decir todo el abecedario y ya sabe sumar y restar.**

*********: ¿Alguien mas ve "The Big Bang Theory"? ****Los que lo vean sabrán de donde salió el juego :3.**

**********: Creo que es muy obvio a lo que me refiero con "espada", pero igual explico que es el segundo cerebro de Francia (y para quienes todavía no entienden, el miembro viril).**

***********: No sé por qué, pero los perros me aman, así que, posiblemente, los lobos también.**

************: A mi primito de verdad le encantan las galletas, por culpa de mi abuelo que siempre le daba galletas a toda hora.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, aquí Suiseko con la actualización del fic. Este capitulo en verdad iba a ser una historia aparte, pero me pareció mejor ponerlo en este fic (así se mata a dos pájaros de un solo tiro).**

**- Vaga- me dicen Lis y Roy.**

**- ¡No me digan vaga!- les grito, pero ellos me ignoran.**

**Bueno, ignorando lo anterior, ¡Que comience el capítulo :3!**

Aclaraciones: "**negrita**" - hablando por teléfono.

"pensamientos"

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene alguna que otra escena yaoi, insultos y alguna que otra flasheria. En resumen, este capítulo es el más flashero de los que he hecho y su personaje principal, en la mayoría de los casos, es Estados Unidos (un poco obvio si se lee el nombre del capítulo).**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera, LatinHetalia aparecería, Argentina e Inglaterra se reconciliarían (aunque es algo imposible) y habría mucho yaoi y el GerIta abundaría. El titulo tampoco es mío, se lo debo a la sabandija molesta de mi hermano.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Dimension: Hetalia.**

**Capítulo 6: El loco sueño de Alfred.**

- ¡ESTADOS UNIDOS, VOY A MATARTE!- grito una furiosa Lis que empezó a perseguir a la nación por toda la casa.

- ¿Ahora que paso?- pregunto Roy con cansancio. No era la primera vez que su amiga perseguía al país, ni era la única que lo hacía.

- No sé, pero es divertido verlo- respondió México del Norte que, junto a otras naciones, disfrutaban el dolor del gringo.

Una de ellas era Rusia, que no se le ocurrió mejor manera de ayudar a Lis que ponerle la traba al estadounidense cuando pasaba a toda velocidad cerca suyo, haciendo que tropezara.

- Say your Famous Last Words, American Idiot*- dijo Lis cuando llego frente a Estados Unidos amenazándolo con un bate.

- The HERO'S never die**- respondió con la poca valentía que le quedaba. Lis sonrió macabramente.

Lo último que Estados Unidos pudo ver fue a la castaña preparándose para dar el primer (y, de seguro, el ultimo) golpe y, entonces...

**¡PUM!**

Estados Unidos, en ver de sentir un fuerte dolor o la oscuridad de la muerte, tenía la sensación de estar cayendo. Abrió lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse cayendo lentamente en un raro espiral negro y blanco.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- empezó a gritar (si, tiene efecto retrasado) mientras trataba de pensar racionalmente (si, hasta él puede hacerlo) cuanto tiempo estaría cayendo.

Hasta que al fin toco el suelo.

Miro a su alrededor. Todo lo que podía ver era un gran campo sin nada más que pasto, tierra y piedras.

Parpadeo con gran sorpresa. Todavía no entendía como había llegado allí o en qué lugar estaba.

- "¿En dónde estaré? Hace unos segundos estaba en "el Escondite***""- pensó un poco intrigado volviendo a mirar el campo en el que se encontraba y empezando a caminar-. ¡HA HA! Seguro que me he tele transportado- exclamo demasiado convencido.

En ese momento apareció una lucecita frente a él, que fue haciéndose más grande hasta que...

... Apareció el hada del Maple.

- Hola Alfred, soy el hada...- empezó a hablar el hada, pero Estados Unidos empezó a reír a carcajadas.

- Las hadas no existen- exclamo sonriendo mientras Matthew lo miraba con una cara de "¿Entonces que soy?". Ignorando lo anterior, decidió empezar de nuevo.

- Bien, soy Matthew Williams, y...

- Ya sé quién eres Matt, eres mi hermano- interrumpió Estados Unidos.

- Eso no importa- dijo el, ya un poco exasperado, hada del Maple-. Lo importante es que salves al rey Arthur que fue secuestrado por el malvado Ivan- le explico sencillamente.

- ¿Eso es todo?- pregunto el rubio y Matthew asintió-. ¡HA HA HA! ¡Eso es muy sencillo para el HERO!- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar por el sendero que había.

- ¡Espera, ese no es...!- empezó a decir el hada, pero el otro no lo oyó. Suspiro levemente y se volvió a transformar en una luz para seguir al estadounidense.

* * *

Después de dos horas caminando por el sendero, Estados Unidos se encontró con lo que el llamaría "El Paraíso": Un **McDonald's** (**McDonald's** no me pertenece, es una marca registrada y yo solo la utilizo en esta historia sin ánimos de lucro ni para hacer publicidad, solo que me pareció bien ponerlo).

Agradeciendo su buena suerte, camino hacía allí, sin prestar atención a la advertencia de la lucecita.

Ni bien entro, se puso a mirar alrededor. Era un McDonald's totalmente normal, pero las personas que estaban adentro no. Eran los países latinos que estaban en la casa de Suiseko que, si bien antes parecían totalmente alegres, ahora lo miraban con cara de odio.

Sin prestar atención a las miradas, fue hacia la caja para pedir su orden.

- Un Mega Mac- le pidió la cajera (que era México del Sur).

- Lo lamento, pero no atendemos a estadounidenses- le respondió sin dejar de mirarlo con odio.

- ¡Pero es un McDonald's!- exclamo un poco sorprendido y triste.

- ¿Y?- le espeto Argentina.

- Vete a tu casa, Yankee de mierda- le dijo "amablemente" Chile mientras México del Norte le daba una patada para que saliera del McDonald's.

- ¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto al aire, sin esperar una contestación.

- Son unos amargados- respondió una voz que se le hacía conocida. Volteo para ver quién era y se encontró con nadie más que Fun Ghoul encima de una rama.

- ¿Qué haces ahí y no allá adentro?- pregunto un poco sorprendido.

- No tengo permitida la entrada tampoco- respondió bajando para estar junto a Estados Unidos y sonrió-. Te lo explicare si vienes conmigo- oferto sin dejar de sonreír con malicia.

- Ok- acepto el estadounidense.

Y así se encaminaron hacia quien sabe dónde en completo silencio. Después de un largo rato de estar caminando en silencio, el rubio pregunto:

- ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Y, cuando vas a contarme la razón por la que no te dejan entrar en el McDonald's?

- Vamos a un lugar- respondió Fun Ghoul dando unos pasos más antes de responder la última pregunta-... y no me dejan entrar por esto, ¡Slenderman's, ataquen!- grito señalando al Estados Unidos.

Entonces salieron un pequeño ejército de Slender's que fueron hasta donde estaba el rubio. Este reacciono de la mejor forma que se le ocurrió: salió corriendo casi tan rápido como Italia cuando veía a las tropas inglesas y gritando como una niña.

El pelivioleta maldijo por lo bajo al ver que el estadounidense lograba huir de los Slender's y saco un espejo de su bolsillo.

- No logre matarlo- dijo al espejo, del que apareció mágicamente la imagen de Rusia.

- No hay problema, da~- le respondió el ruso-. Igual quiero matarlo yo mismo.

Y, después de decir eso, su imagen desapareció.

* * *

Estados Unidos intentaba recuperar el aire. Había corrido por lo menos diez kilómetros hasta que estuvo seguro de que no lo estaban siguiendo nada.

- ¿Tú también caíste en el truco?- pregunto la voz de Romano. Miro a donde venía la voz esperando encontrarse con el italiano, pero en vez de eso, se encontró con un gato que tenía un rulo idéntico al de Romano.

- ¡Un gato parlante!- exclamo un poco sorprendido.

- ¡Es una maldición, maldito seas!- le grito el gato Romano-. Y tú me ayudaras a que la rompa- le ordeno sin más.

- Esta bien, solo porque soy a HERO- exclamo Estados Unidos mientras empezaba a caminar junto al gato Romano.

Y así se unió un nuevo aliado al viaje del estadounidense.

* * *

No llevaban más de tres horas caminando cuando se encontraron con dos jóvenes que los veían desde arriba de dos flores.

- Saludos viajeros- saludo Lis que estaba sentada encima de un lirio****.

- Por este camino se llega más rápido al castillo del malvado Ivan- dijo Suiseko que estaba sentada encima de un clavel****.

- Pero solo podrán pasar...- empezó a decir Lis.

- Si responden correctamente las preguntas que les haremos- concluyo Suiseko.

- Esta bien- dijo Estados Unidos.

- Hagan las malditas preguntas- agrego el gato Romano.

- Una de nosotras odia los triángulos- dijo Suiseko.

- La otra le encanta los triángulos- agrego Lis.

- ¿Quién es la que no le gusta los triángulos?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Estados Unidos se quedó pensando unos segundos hasta que recordó un momento la respuesta.

**Flash Back**

Estaban en la Guarida*** tranquilamente. Suiseko estaba escribiendo algo en un cuaderno, cuando de repente dejo de escribir y empezó a dibujar triángulos en un papel aparte.

- ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Estados Unidos a la joven.

- Hago Triángulos- respondió con simpleza. Levanto la vista y vio que el rubio todavía seguía confundido-. Normalmente lo hago cuando no me llega ninguna idea*****- explico.

- Los triángulos son horribles, no son simétricos- comento Lis que, poco después de decir eso, recibió un golpe de su amiga.

**Fin Flash Back**

- Lis- respondió Estados Unidos convencido. Las dos chicas asintieron.

- Una de nosotras dibuja horrible- dijo Lis.

- La otra dibuja hermoso- agrego Suiseko.

- ¿Quién de nosotras dibuja horrible?- preguntaron.

- Suiseko- respondió rápidamente recordando la vez que la castaña lo persiguió por confundir el conejo que había hecho con un gato. Las dos asintieron una vez más.

- En este mundo existe una maga muy poderosa- dijo Suiseko.

- Que convierte a sus enemigos en gatos- agrego Lis.

- ¿Cómo se llama esa maga?

Estados Unidos miro instintivamente al gato Romano, que no tardó en responder:

- La gran maga A- las dos jóvenes volvieron a asentir.

- Pasaron las pruebas- dijo Lis.

- Son libres para avanzar- agrego Suiseko señalando el sendero.

Y así, pudieron continuar con el camino.

* * *

Después de lo que les pareció una eternidad, llegaron a una pequeña casa.

De esta pequeña casa salía un delicioso olor que hizo que, tanto Estados Unidos como el gato Romano, sintieran hambre.

Sin escuchar la nueva advertencia del hada Matthew, entraron a la casa.

- Bienvenidos a mi casa, mon petit- los saludo Francia saliendo de la cocina.

- ¡Francia!- exclamo Estados Unidos.

- ¿Francia?- pregunto desconcertado-. Creo que me confunde, yo me llamo Francis Bonnefoy- dijo-. Pero eso no importa, siéntense y coman un poco.

Ante tal invitación, Estados Unidos y el gato Romano se sentaron en la mesa (Romano en una silla especial para gatos y con un plato especial para gato) y empezaron a comer.

- Deténganse- dijo el hada del Maple apareciendo en todo su esplendor.

- ¿Por qué, Matt?- pregunto Estados Unidos.

- Porque él está planeando...- empezó Matthew, pero el francés lo interrumpió.

- No lo escuchen, no sabe de qué está hablando- dijo mientras lo arrastraba hacia una de las habitaciones.

Durante el resto de la estadía del estadounidense y el gato no se supo nada de los dos y, cuando se tuvieron que ir ni se acordaban del hada o del francés.

Y así continuaron su viaje.

* * *

En un castillo oscuro y rodeado por la nieve, un hombre albino con ojos violetas realmente aterradores estaba sentado en un trono.

Agarro un espejo de la mesa que estaba a su lado y empezó a hablar.

- ¿Lo capturaste?- le pregunto al espejo, en donde apareció la imagen de Francia.

- No... Digamos que... me distraje- respondió sin prestarle atención al albino.

- ¿Cómo te distrajiste? ¿Con que?- pregunto, pero no fue necesario que el otro contestara, ya que se escucharon varios jadeos y gemidos-. No importa. Yo mismo lo destruiré, da~.

Dejo el espejo en el mismo lugar en el que estaba y miro a su prisionero. Dentro de poco lo mataría también, pero primero quería sentir el miedo que este tendría cuando supiera que nada podría salvarlo.

* * *

**Mientras tanto, de vuelta con Estados Unidos...**

Estados Unidos y el gato Romano siguieron caminando un largo rato hasta que...

- Alto ahí- les grito alguien a sus espaldas. Los dos se volvieron para encontrarse a Prusia mirándolos altaneramente-. Soy el grandioso Gilbert y este es mi fiel compañero, Gilbird- presento sin dejar de mirarlos altaneramente mientras el pollito giraba alrededor suyo.

- Prus... Digo Gilbert, yo soy Alfred y este es Lovino- presento Estados Unidos.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre, bastardo?- pregunto el gato Romano.

- Lo... intuí- respondió lo más rápido posible, pero el gato seguía sospechando.

- Lovino... ¿Ese no es el nombre del hermano perdido de Feli-chan?- pregunto Gilbert al gato (no, no le sorprendió que hallan gatos parlantes, debe ser algo común para el).

- ¿QUE? ¿Sabes dónde está el idiota de mi hermano?- pregunto Romano acercándose a Prusia.

- Algo parecido- respondió y empezó a relatar-. Es que mi *ejem* pareja *ejem* se enojó conmigo, cosa que no entiendo, ya que soy grandioso y debería estar enojado con si mismo por enojarse con el grandioso yo- tanto a él rubio como el gato se les cayó una gota gorda-. El asunto es que me echo de la casa y, como la casa siempre está en constante movimiento, no sé dónde están- concluyo.

- Genial- murmuro Lovino.

- Pero, creo que es donde están, si prometen ayudarme, yo los llevare hasta allí- prometió el prusiano. Los dos asintieron-. Bien, entonces, adelante.

Y así, se encaminaron a la casa ambulante.

* * *

No tuvieron que recorrer un largo camino. Casi a la vuelta de la esquina (en sentido literal) se encontraron con la casa. ¿Cómo la reconocieron? La reconocieron porque era la única casa con piernas de metal.

Recién cuando Gilbert avanzo unos metros hacia la casa, empezaron a salir algunas de las naciones que estaban en "el Escondite***".

De todos los que estaban allí, el primeo en hablar fue Austria.

- ¿Dónde te metiste estos tres días, tonto?- pregunto cuando Prusia llego frente suyo.

- ¿No recuerdas que TU echaste mi grandiosa persona de la casa?- le pregunto/recordó el albino de ojos rojos.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!- exclamo Austria, obstinado.

- ¡Es la verdad!- exclamo Gilbert, enojado.

- No se peleen y reconcíliense- le pidió/ordeno Hungría. Sabía que el austriaco la había pasado muy mal sin saber de su pareja por tres días (aunque nunca lo admitiría) y que el prusiano también había sufrido estar lejos del otro esos días.

Pero su orden/petición hizo que los dos hombres empezaran a discutir.

No muy lejos de allí, Alfred, el gato Romano, Italia y Alemania estaban hablando sin saber nada de la discusión que tenían los otros tres (porque Hungría también había empezado a discutir con ellos).

- Nii-chan, ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Italia preocupado.

- ¿Dónde crees? Estuve intentando romper la puta maldición- le respondió el gato.

- ¿Todavía no sabes cómo romper la maldición?- le pregunto Alemania.

- ¡Cállate macho patatas, esto es tu culpa!- le espeto.

- ¿Por qué mi culpa?- pregunto irritado. Siempre que los dos se encontraban, siempre le echaba la culpa de todos sus problemas.

- Porque yo lo digo- y esa siempre era la respuesta.

- Lamento interrumpir- dijo Estados Unidos-, pero yo tengo una misión que cumplir. Adiós- se despidió mientras se iba alejando.

- Espérame idiota- le dijo el gato Romano empezando a correr para llegar junto a él.

Y así, fueron caminando sin saber que se encontrarían después.

* * *

No habían caminado más de media hora, cuando se encontraron con un amigo que les facilitaría las cosas.

- Hola, estoy aquí para ayudarte (también para cubrir la parte de un personaje que nadie quería ocupar, además de que no quería estar solo en el principio)- saludo Roy con una sonrisa.

- ¡HA HA HA! ¿Y cómo vas a ayudarme?- pregunto Estados Unidos.

- Con esto- le mostró un girasol-. Cuando estés peleando contra el malvado Ivan, le tiras el girasol frente suyo y podrás ganar- le explico mientras le daba la flor-. Ya sabes, para romper un poco el cliché- agrego mientras se encogía de hombros.

- Vuelve a comentar algo por el estilo y haré que caiga un rayo encima tuyo- amenaza la voz omnipresente de la narradora (que no es la misma que la autora, ella está muy ocupada en estos momentos).

- Ok- se resignó y le dedico una sonrisa a Estados Unidos-. Buena suerte- le deseo. Después miro a Romano y señalo hacia un sendero medio oculto-. Por allí se llega a una granja en donde crecen tomates que curan las maldiciones- le indico y, ni bien termino de decir eso, desapareció en el aire.

- ¿Que estamos esperando, bastardo? ¡Vamos!- dijo Lovino yendo hacia donde había señalado el pelirrojo.

Pero, no sabían qué iba a pasar.

* * *

Solo unos metros más adelante, en una pequeña colina, estaba la "Gran Granja de los Tomates" (como decía el letrero de bienvenida).

Como pancho por su casa, Estados Unidos y el gato Romano se dirigieron directamente hacia los tomates que curaban maldiciones (no, no lo intuyeron, estaba escrito en un cartel), cuando oyeron una voz.

- ¿Lovi, eres tú?- pregunto España apareciendo de la nada entre los cultivos de tomates.

- ¡Oh, genial, Antonio!- dijo Romano con irritación, pero su cola se movía con gran alegría.

- ¡Lovi! ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto España acercándose al gato.

- ¿Cómo crees, bastardo? ¡Me transforme en un jodido gato!- le respondió mientras le arañaba la cara.

- No te preocupes, ten- le dio un tomate del montón de los que curaban las maldiciones. Lovino se lo comió de un solo bocado (era realmente pequeño) y se volvió a transformar en un humano. Bueno, mejor dicho, en casi un humano.

- ¿Por qué sigo teniendo orejas y cola de gato, Antonio bastardo?- pregunto Romano enojado.

- Es un pequeño desperfecto, pero ya te acostumbraras- le respondió España sonriendo.

- ¡Yo no quiero acostumbrarme a esto, bastardo!- exclamo mientras le daba un cabezazo en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire-. Me quedare aquí hasta que los efectos se pasen- declaro.

- ¡Que... bien... Lovi!- comento Antonio tratando de recuperar el aire.

- Entonces aquí nos separamos- dijo Estados Unidos que empezó a caminar por el sendero mientras se despedía agitando la mano.

Y así, empezó a caminar solo desde que llego hasta la llanura.

No sabía lo cerca que estaba de su destino...

* * *

Solo tuvo que caminar quince minutos más para llegar al oscuro y espeluznante castillo del malvado Ivan.

Paso por los largos pasillos hasta que llego a la sala donde Ivan lo estaba esperando. Miro a su alrededor, buscando con la mirada al inglés y lo encontró. Este estaba en una esquina alejada. Pudo apreciar, pese a la distancia, que estaba desmayado. Cuando terminara con el ruso, vería la forma en la que lo despertaría.

- Te estuve esperando, Alfred- comento Ivan (si, es una frase muy cliché entre los malos, pero que se puede hacer).

- Deja libre a Arthur- le ordeno, haciendo que su voz hiciera eco por toda la sala.

- No- respondió el ruso sonriendo con una malvada inocencia.

- Entonces no tengo otra opción- dijo y saco el girasol que Roy le había dado. Lo tiro en el espacio que había entre los dos y entonces apareció la única cosa que podía detener a Ivan...

... que no era nada más ni nada menos que... Yao Wang (siendo sinceros, ¿Quién se esperaba eso?).

- Ivan, ¿Qué haces~aru?- pregunto el chino. Miro a su alrededor, detuvo la mirada en el inglés (que seguía desmayado) y el estadounidense (que, a su vez, lo miraba sorprendido) y volvió a mirar a Ivan-. ¡No me digas que intentas conquistar el mundo otra vez~aru!- exclamo con cierto fastidio y advertencia en la voz.

- Pero Yao...

- ¡Nada de "pero Yao"! Discúlpate y ven conmigo- ordeno Yao mirando al ruso, esperando que las cumpliera.

- Perdón- dijo el ruso que, después de disculparse, fue junto al chino.

Estados Unidos todavía intentaba entender lo que había pasado cuando se dio cuenta de que había ganado.

Se acercó al inglés, sin tener la menor idea de cómo hacer para que este se despertara. Lo miro un rato hasta que vio una luz detrás de él. Se volteo para ver quien había llegado y quedo sorprendido.

Era Rose, la hermana de Lis, que iba vestida como las hadas madrinas de los cuentos clásicos, pero su vestido era de un intenso color rojo y una rosa en el pelo******.

- Soy el hada madrina Rose y yo te diré como despertar al rey Arthur- dijo haciendo un pequeño floreo con la mano.

- ¿Cómo?- pregunto Estados Unidos.

- Tienes que darle un beso- le dijo.

Estados Unidos la miro como si estuviera loca. Miro nuevamente a Arthur, él no se enteraría de nada.

Fue acercando sus labios a los del inglés y le dio un corto beso. El inglés todavía seguía dormido.

- ¡No se levanta!- exclamo con algo de miedo. Tal vez ya nunca podría despertar, tal vez ya era demasiado tarde. Rose se encogió de hombros y pronuncio:

- Es obvio que no iba a funcionar, pero había que intentarlo, ¿no?- Estados Unidos la miro con una mirada asesina, pero la pelirosa no se inmuto-. Intenta con esto- le paso una botella de ron.

El estadounidense acerco la botella a la nariz de la nación no muy convencido. El efecto fue instantáneo. El inglés se levantó de golpe y le saco la botella de la mano.

- Y con esto, mi deber esta hecho- dijo el hada madrina volviéndose de vuelta una lucecita y saliendo de allí.

Justo en ese momento, entraron por la puerta (es muy obvio, no van a entrar por la ventana ¬¬) Japón y Grecia.

- Rey Arthur, nos alegramos de que este bien- dijo Japón.

- Debe regresar al reino lo más pronto posible- dijo Grecia.

- Si, si, ya va- dijo un ya ebrio Arthur. Miro a Estados Unidos-. Gracias por salvarme, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

- Puede regresarme a "el Escondite"- pidió Estados Unidos.

El rey sonrió y volvió a besar al estadounidense en los labios. Este beso era diferente al que él le había dado. Duro mucho más y pudo sentir que cada segundo que pasaba iba desapareciendo del lugar en donde estaba, hasta que no quedo nada de él.

* * *

- Creo que esta vez lo mataste, Lis- comento una voz bastante cerca de él. Se preguntó quién habrá muerto. Abrió un poco los ojos para enterarse de todo.

- Creo que tienes razón-acepto Lis mirándolo como quien mira un cadáver.

- ¡Que no cunda el pánico! ¡Lo único que necesitamos es unos guantes de goma, desinfectante...!- empezó a planificar Suiseko junto a ciento cincuenta formas de hacer desaparecer el cuerpo cuando alguien la interrumpió.

- No es necesario, ya está despierto- dijo Uruguay.

- ¿Que paso?- pregunto Estados Unidos, ya con los ojos abiertos y sentado en el suelo. Todos los presentes miraron a Lis.

- Para resumir, te golpee fuertemente la cabeza y te desmayaste por muchas horas- explico la oji-verde.

- Tuve un sueño muy raro y todos estaban ahí- comento el rubio-. Iggy era un rey, Matt un hada, Rusia era un villano malvado secuestra reyes y China salía de los girasoles- cuando termino de relatar todo el sueño, todos miraron a Lis con cara de "¿Estas contenta? Mataste a sus únicas dos neuronas que funcionaban correctamente".

- Hay que verlo de un lado positivo- dijo Lis para que no la siguieran mirando así. Todos se mostraron impacientes por saber que sería peor que eso-. Al menos no está muerto- concluyo.

- Eso hubiera sido mejor- comento Paraguay y la mayoría asintió.

Hubo silencio por unos instantes, hasta que fue roto por la canción "Demolition Lovers", dando a entender una cosa: el hermano de Suiseko necesitaba un favor.

- Fun Ghoul, espero que sea importante- dijo Suiseko recién empezó la llamada.

- **"Es algo importante"**- dijo y, por el tono de voz que estaba utilizando, la castaña y a los demás no tuvieron duda alguna de que era verdad.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto una ya asustada Suiseko.

- **"Tienes que salvarme, ¡Quieren que me case!**- grito desde el otro lado de la línea.

**Continuara...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y ese seria el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado (a pesar del gran protagonismo que tuvo Estados Unidos en este episodio).**

** Les dejare la intriga por ahora, ¿Como que a mi hermano lo están obligando a casarse? ¿Fun Ghoul lograra salvarse de las grandes cadenas del matrimonio? Todas esas respuestas en el próximo capítulo que se llamara (posiblemente y sin ánimo de spoiler): "SOS en una iglesia, ¡Yo me opongo!**

**- ¡Que exagerada!- me dice Lis.**

**- ¡Exagerada tu madre!- le respondo, ganándome un buen golpe.**

** Bueno, ahora llega la hora de despedirnos. Dejen reviews con su opinión, queja o sugerencia, estamos abiertos para todo. También coman frutas y verduras (en especial tomates y naranjas (lo último si es que están resfriados como yo)).**

** Hasta la próxima actualización :3.**

***: Literalmente: "Di tu ultimas famosas palabras, americano idiota". "Famous Last Words" es una canción de My Chemical Romance y "American Idiot" es una canción de Green Day, el "Say yours" lo agregue porque me sonaba mejor así.**

****: Literalmente: "Los héroes nunca mueren". No me acuerdo de donde saque la frase, así que no me pregunten.**

*****: Si la casa de mi hermano es "La Guarida", la casa en donde están ahora también se merecía un apodo por el estilo y ese es el mejor que se me ocurrió.**

******: La flor en donde estoy sentada es una de mis flores favoritas (y la que más destaco) y la flor en la que Lis está sentada es su favorita (irónico, porque su nombre significa lirio).**

*******: En verdad, siempre que me quedo trabada en algo empiezo a dibujar triángulos. Todavía no sé cómo me aceptan las pruebas.**

********: Ahora que estoy con el tema de las flores, el nombre de Rose significa literalmente: Rosa (la flor), por eso también es su favorita y la lleva de adorno.**


End file.
